The Family
by Almis31
Summary: In a small town in Washington there is one family that you do not want to cross, one family who everyone fears. They are rich, powerful, ambitious, cunning and will stop at nothing to get what they want from life. AU-Human, OOC. Rated for violence etc...
1. Blood and Ice Cream

A.N I do not own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters.

I'm posting this now, because I'm bored of waiting for it to be validated on Twilighted (where I normally post my stories first) That's why it's taking a while to update my other story - 'Boot Camp' - on here, you see I have to wait until this is validated there before I can update 'Boot Camp'.

Anyhu...

This popped into my head after thinking about how Jenks thought of the Cullen's as criminals … or at least that's what I imagined him thinking. Then this idea just kind of formed.

Welcome to the family, hope you settle in nicely…

* * *

Chapter One - Blood and Ice-Cream

"I swear to Lucifer, Edward, if you do not fucking shut him up in the next minute I am going to rip your head off your shoulders and feed it to the lions at the zoo!" Bella stood in front of me with her hands on her hips, glaring. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and her pouty lips were set in a thin line. God she was sexy when she was angry, "He's doing my head in and I cannot get any sleep because of him."

She was talking about Michael Newton, the bastard himself was downstairs and would not shut the fuck up, and his insistent screaming was even beginning to give me a headache. The bastard was lucky I hadn't castrated him yet. Hell, he was lucky to still have the ability to scream. Bella continued to glare at me, I had come up stairs to see how she was and found her pacing around our bedroom rubbing her temples and muttering her dislike for the screaming man who sat downstairs. She had only just managed to drift off to sleep when he woke her up with the noise he emanated from his lungs.

"Edward, I don't see you moving!" Her nostrils flared and I smiled warmly at her.

"Whatever you wish, love," I said as I moved over to her and kissed her on the forehead, she smiled slightly as I dipped my head down and kissed her swollen belly, "Oh, Alice and Rose will be home soon with the baby clothes, Esme is out picking up the crib and pushchair from the manufacturers." A genuine smile etched across her perfect features as I turned away from my gorgeous, and very pregnant, wife, "Try to get some rest, sweetheart, I'll shut him up for you," I said as I closed the door behind me with a soft click.

Mike's screams carried up the stairs once more, he was damn lucky my father and brothers were not in the house, his throat would have been ripped out on the first scream, then again, Emmett was always impatient to teach people respect for our family, he would more often than not knock them out with the first punch. The problem with that was that he would have to wait for them to regain consciousness to continue.

Jasper on the other hand, though equally as brutal as Emmett, was more subtle in his violence. Half the time you wouldn't know what was happening until you were lying on the ground in a bloody heap by his feet, while he stood over you smirking.

Carlisle, my father, was never violent, but he had a certain contempt for rudeness and he would find Mike's screaming exceedingly impolite. While he never lifted a finger to anyone, he would never stop me, Emmett and Jasper from doing so.

I reached the bottom of the marble staircase in the main entrance of our house and rounded the corner for the back hallway and down to the basement. I had to give credit to the pathetic excuse for a human being; he had a decent pair of lungs on him. Unfortunately for him he wouldn't have them for much longer, if I had my way.

"Newton, you are irritating my wife, I don't like it when people irritate my wife, she is very important to me and you irritating her is pissing me off, so shut the fuck up if you want to keep all your fingers," I ordered as I walked down the wooden stairs of the basement. He snapped his mouth shut mid scream; his bottom lip was split open and blood was flowing from the wound. I sighed, he was making a mess of the concrete; Esme would not be happy.

"Please," Mike breathed heavily through the word, his chest rose and fell rapidly, his eyes were puffy and half-closed, bruises were forming around his cheek bones and temples, "please, I beg you, let me go," he coughed and spluttered.

"You beg me?" I sneered, "Mike I always knew you were a pathetic excuse for a human being."

"Please, let me go," he repeated, his eyes closed in pain as he took a breath.

"Now, you know perfectly well I can't and won't do that," I turned my back to him and walked over to the far wall and picked up a chair that was placed against it on the floor. I carried it over and set it in front of the one Mike was tied to, I sat down. Tilting my head to the side and placing my elbows on my knees with my hands clasped together I looked at him, "you're in a lot of trouble, Mike, and you fail to realize who you are dealing with."

"Please, I can get you the money, I just need time." Tears were close to falling down his face, he really was pathetic - and very annoying.

"That's the problem, I gave you time, you missed the deadline," I sighed, "if I give you anymore time people will think that they too can get more time, now we can't have that, can we? You had a deadline, I expected you to keep to that deadline. I get very annoyed when people don't stick to the agreements they make."

Out of no where his eye's blinked rapidly and his head flopped forward, I sighed, "Look alive!" I said as I grabbed onto his hair and yanked his head back, he whimpered and his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and huffed, checking his pulse and discovering that he has just fallen unconscious - probably from the pain - I stood from the chair and walked over to one of the cabinets. I opened a draw and pulled out the duct tape, sealed his mouth shut and cleared his nose of blood so he could still breathe; I wasn't done with him yet.

At least now he was going to be quiet and Bella could hopefully get some shut eye. She really did need her rest.

I heard the sound of gravel crunching above me and climbed the stairs out of the basement, locking the door behind me and putting the key in my back pocket.

I found my sisters standing at the front door surrounded by shopping bags, half I assumed were for the baby, the other half I assumed was split evenly between the two women staring at me to help them carry the bags up the stairs.

I smiled and walked over to them, "Hello, Alice," I bent down and gave my younger sister a kiss on the cheek, "Hello, Rose," I turned to my brother's wife and kissed her cheek as well. Rosalie and Alice were polar opposites in appearance; Rose was tall, leggy with long blonde hair. Alice was short to the extreme with hair to match her pixie style - short and jet black. What they did have in common was a shared desire to spend as much money as they could in their lifetime, they were lucky they belonged to this family.

"Good afternoon, Edward, please help us with these bags," Alice danced past me and started to ascend the main stairs, "Is Bella okay?"

"Yes, she is resting at the moment," I answered as I grabbed all the bags off the ground and hauled them up behind her, Rose closed the front door and followed us up to mine and Bella's bedroom on the third floor.

We had the east side of the third floor to ourselves and our daughter, our bedroom was at the very far side and over looked the lake at the back of the house. My study was the next room along, followed by Bella's library and my music room was across the hall from that. Our daughter's room was two doors down from our bedroom and her playroom was right next to it. A nursery was attached to our room and that left a few spare rooms along the hallways to be used for whatever else we might need in the years to come.

With the space we had in the house it made sense for us all to live there, plus, it was easier to live together for our line of work and family was very important to us. However, the size of our home made it easy to feel like we each had a house of our own.

Bella was sat up in our bed with her back resting against a mountain of fluffed up pillows, she smiled slightly as the three of us entered the room. I placed the bags down and walked over to her, sitting myself down on the edge of the bed and taking one of her hands in mine.

"Thank you for shutting him up," she smirked lightly and ran her hand through my hair.

"Was Mike making a racket?" Rosalie asked from the doorway.

"And then some," Bella huffed and her free hand molded around her belly, "We've got a strong one here," She smiled at me and move the hand I was holding, taking mine with it, and placed them on the side of her bump. I felt the sharp kick as the baby stretched out and a grin grew on my lips.

"Well, I'm going to put all the baby stuff in the nursery, then I'm going to get us all some lunch," Alice smiled and bounced over to the bags, picking up most of them in her tiny arms and carting them into the adjoining nursery.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?" Rose asked me.

"They took the children out a while ago, they should be back soon." She smiled and left the room, taking the remaining bags with her to place in their proper wardrobes.

"Edward," Bella grabbed my attention, "is there anything left to get after Esme brings home the crib and pushchair?"

"Nope, that's everything, nothing has been forgotten. We have done this before, Bella, I do remember what to get."

She laughed lightly, "I'm going to get some sleep now that Michael has shut his mouth, thank you." I kissed her gently on the forehead and helped her lay down on the bed. Her belly was getting quite big; her due date was only three weeks away.

I dimmed the lights in the room and left my wife to get the rest she needed. I found Rosalie in the main living room on the ground floor; she was sitting in her chair by the large window looking out onto the driveway.

I cleared my throat and she looked around to me and smiled, "Just waiting for them to get home."

I nodded slightly and left to check on Mike, he was still unconscious, his chin was buried into his chest and his heavy breathing sounded from his nose. I walked around him and cleaned up some of the blood that found its way on to the floor, most of his wounds were still pretty messy; I didn't bother to clean them up.

Emmett and Jasper arrived home about a half an hour later, arms full and smiling from ear to ear. I glided over to them at the front door and scooped the small girl out of Emmett's huge arms, "Daddy!" She exclaimed, "Daddy, 'ncle Em got me ice-cream," she smiled in the same way her mother did, her bronze ringlets were bouncing around her small face and she stuck her tongue out slightly placing it between her teeth.

"Was it yummy, Renesmee?" I asked my daughter.

"Uh-huh, but 'arry tried to steal it, even aft' he had his own." She looked slightly outraged and turned in my arms to face her cousin.

"Did not," Harry said from beside his father's feet.

"Harry! What have I told you about taking things from Renesmee?" Rose scolded her son as she entered the room.

"Not to do it," he said meekly.

"Exactly, now come give me a hug." She smiled warmly as her five-year-old son bounded into her arms.

Jasper chuckled quietly as he cradled his daughter in his arms; she was only seven months old. Roxanne stirred slightly and stretched her arms in the air, "Is Alice around?" Jasper asked.

"She's upstairs sorting things out in the nursery for Bella." He smiled as Rose answered his question and took his little girl up the stairs to see her mother.

"Emmett, Mike seems to want to scream this house down; I think you should see to him and remind him that while he is in this house he should keep to the rules." I said this with meaning, he nodded slightly and as he passed Rose and Harry he gave them both quick kisses on the tops of their heads and headed down to the basement after taking the key from my extended arm.

"Business as usual," Rosalie laughed slightly and carried Harry into the kitchen to clean the mud off his hands and face, how he always managed to get so dirty I'll never know.

"So, Renesmee, tell me all about your morning," I carried my daughter into the living room and sat down on the big sofa which was facing the television, Renesmee settled herself on my lap and wrapped her tiny arms around one of mine, hugging it to her body.

"'Ncle Em and 'ncle Jazz took us to the beach, Jazzy didn't play much, he just sat on the sand with Roxie," she pouted slightly, she loved it when she could play with both her uncles, "but, 'at's okay, Roxie's too little to play with us just yet, Em said so."

I smiled as she tilted her head back and looked up at me with wide eyes, "The ice-cream was the best part, I got my favorite, do you 'member my favorite?"

"Of course I do, sweetie, mint chocolate chip," I kissed her forehead and she beamed.

"Yeah, Daddy, you got it right," she let go of my arm and turned on my lap, burring her face in my chest and hugging me fiercely, "When does mommy bring home my little sister?"

"In a few weeks, sweetie," she giggled and crawled off my lap, running through the living room, I followed after her, she found her way into the kitchen.

Rose was standing by the sink with Harry perched on the counter beside it, "I swear, Harry, Alice is not going to like that you got another pair of pants muddy," she said as she took the cloth she was holding in her hand and wiped his face, he grinned slightly.

"Rosie?" Renesmee chimed from the floor by Rosalie's feet.

"Yes?" Rose looked down at my daughter with a smile.

"Can I get up to the sink, my hands are sticky."

Rose laughed lightly and bent down to pick up her niece, placing her on the other side of the sink from Harry.

"At least you don't have mud all over you clothes," Rosalie smiled warmly.

"'Arry, went to play on the swings in the park, we went there aft' the beach, he fell on the ground aft' he jumped off the swing,"

Harry stuck his tongue out at his younger cousin, "well, you fell on the beach, s'not my fault mud is messier than sand," he smirked slightly, they would always tease each other incessantly, but at the end of the day the two loved spending time together.

Rose shook her head as she turned on the tap and let Renesmee put her hands under the running water and wiped them with the cloth, "There you go, pumpkin," She turned off the tap and dried Renesmee's hands off with a towel, turning to dry Harry's face once she finished.

I walked over to the sink to help her place the children back on their feet, "Thank you," Rose said to me with a smile, "come on, Harry, let's get you a change of clothes and you can go play with Renesmee." She took her sons hand and led him out of the kitchen.

I took my daughter through to the playroom on the ground floor, where most of the children's toys were. I placed her on one of the large beanbags and turned on the television in the corner, she giggled lightly as her favorite cartoon came on the screen.

I heard Alice call out from the front hall, "I'm going to get take-out, I'll be back in twenty."

* * *

A/N

Thoughts?  
I'd love to hear from you.  
Alice.x

p.s Here's their ages for you…  
Carlisle Cullen - 47  
Esme Cullen - 45

Emmett Cullen - 26  
Edward Cullen - 24  
Alice Cullen-Whitlock - 22

Rosalie Cullen - 25  
Bella Cullen - 23  
Jasper Whitlock - 23

Harry Cullen - 5  
Renesmee Cullen - 4  
Roxanne Cullen-Whitlock - 7 months


	2. An Errand

A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

Here's chapter two for you, I'm going to wait until I've got both chapter one and two posted on Twilighted before I post chapter three. Hopefully it won't take much longer for it to be validated.

* * *

Chapter Two - An Errand

The shrill ringing of the phone filled the house and I woke with a start from my position on the sofa in the children's main playroom. I felt Renesmee curl up slightly as she tried to stay asleep, she crushed her tiny body into my side and clung onto me with all her strength.

"Someone answer the phone!" I yelled with my eyes still closed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, willing the noise to stop; if only for a moment.

"Please do," Renesmee mumbled beside me and I chuckled, "Daddy, don't do 'at, you make me shake."

"Sorry, sweetie, you're just too adorable for your own good."

"'At's okay," she said through a yawn.

I rubbed my eyes and they readjusted to the light, Renesmee and I had fallen asleep watching one of her favorite movies. The empty boxes of food that Alice had brought me lay beside us and Renesmee's sandwich-free plate was beside them.

I leaned my head back and looked at the large clock on the wall, it was only a little after three in the afternoon. The television screen was blue, which obviously meant that we had missed the last half of the film, but Renesmee had seen it countless times, so it didn't really matter.

I shuffled her off of my side and stood from the sofa, careful not to move her too much. I stretched out my limbs and yawned, "Daddy, if you're going to yawn loudly, please do it somewhere else."

I chuckled slightly. I picked up the remote and turned off the television, tossing the remote back onto the sofa after. It bounced slightly as it landed next to Renesmee, "Daddy! Stop it!"

"Come on baby girl, let's get you to your room so you can nap on your bed." I bent down and bundled her into my arms, she wriggled slightly before relaxing into my chest and mumbling her okays. I carried her up to her room, placed her on her queen-size bed and tucked her under the blankets. She rolled up into a ball - the way she always slept - and pulled the sheet over her head. I heard her heavy breathing even out and knew that she had managed to fall asleep quite easily.

I smiled, kissed her on the part of her head still visible above her sheets and closed the door quietly behind me as I left her room.

I walked towards my bedroom and opened the door slowly, Bella was awake and sitting on the large leather sofa reading a book. She looked up when the noise of the door opening alerted her to my presence.

A light, but tired smile appeared on her features, "Hi," she breathed through the word. I really was the luckiest guy in the world to have such a beautiful wife.

"Hey, what are you reading?" I asked as I moved over and sat down beside her, placing my arm around her shoulders, she leaned into me. She tilted the book around so I could see the cover, _Of Mice and Men_, "I've been meaning to read it for ages, well I've got the time now," she smiled and patted her belly.

"How you feeling?" I placed my hand on her belly and rubbed circles on her stomach.

"Better," she sighed and rested her head against my shoulder. I smiled and leaned my head towards hers, "Where's Renesmee?"

"She's asleep in her room."

"Remember to not to let her nap for too long, she'll never sleep through the night if she does." I chuckled lightly as Bella closed the book and set it to one side.

"I know," at my words her arms circled around my waist and she leaned up to kiss me, my lips curved up slightly as her soft lips molded to mine.

A light knock on the door, followed by Alice bounding into the room made our lips part and our heads turn in her direction. She smiled at us, her ever cheerful self shining through.

"That was dad on the phone, Edward. He wants you and Emmett to go pick Jessica up and bring her here," she said calmly, "He'd like it done before he gets home, Rose has gone to get Lauren."

"What about Jasper?" I asked

"He's sorting out the information for some new documents we need." She smiled lightly, "Emmett's ready; he's waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay, tell him I'll be right down." She nodded once and all but skipped out of the room.

"Take it easy while I'm gone, love."

She smiled at me as I stood and bent over, kissing her on the lips again, "Well, it's not like I can do anything exciting with my belly this big." I chuckled lightly and she reopened her book and continued to read as I left the room.

Emmett was waiting for me beside the front door, practically bouncing on his feet, "Dude! Move faster." I rolled my eyes and smirked at him, "Come on then." I grabbed my keys off the hook and we entered the garage, heading straight for my Volvo at the far side. Rose was working on Emmett's jeep so we weren't able to take that one out - much to the disappointment of Emmett.

He moaned loudly at the fact his precious jeep was not allowed out of the garage until Rose was finished with it. I smirked and told him to get in the Volvo before Carlisle got home.

Finding Jessica wouldn't be hard, she was predictable and for the past few days she was getting support from her friends and working through her troubles on the treadmill. It was going to be too easy. It almost made it no fun - almost.

"Rose wants to get a new car," Emmett said as we left our driveway.

"What's she planning on buying now?" I asked, smirking. Rose goes through cars like a baby goes through diapers.

Emmett chuckled deeply, "I'm not entirely sure, I think she has her eyes on a new BMW, but she already has the M3."

"I guess you'll be spending your weekend at the dealership," I grinned.

"Yeah, might check out the new jeeps while I'm there."

I laughed, Emmett loves his jeep, there was no way he would get a new one, especially since Rose had upgraded his Wrangler from the moment he bought it. My brother was lucky he got married to someone who loves cars just as much as he does.

We pulled up outside the gym in Port Angeles. As we were climbing out of the car we noticed Jessica pushing the clear doors open at the entrance of the gym and walking out to the car park; perfect timing.

Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, strands hanging limp around her face. Her mouth was pulled down in a sad frown and her eyes were puffy from crying; she did that a lot lately. Her movements were slow and unsteady.

She looked up as she found her keys from the bottom of her bag and halted once she spotted me and Emmett walking towards her. Panic flashed across her eyes and she backed away from us with her arm held out in front of her. She stumbled slightly as she stepped onto the curb and moved around one of the cars.

"Please," she whispered as she continued to shield herself with the car, "no, don't."

I nodded to Emmett and he circled around the car, we trapped her between us, "You can get in our car now or we can carry you and place you in the car ourselves," Emmett said as he stopped beside her, "We're not going to hurt you."

Her sight flickered from me to my brother rapidly and she tried to dodge past me and run for it, I sighed and grabbed her around the waist, flinging her over my shoulder.

She screamed and beat her fists off my back, doing no damage to me what so ever. I walked back to the car, Emmett close behind me. Some people from inside the gym ran out at the sound her screaming, but they stopped in their tracks when they saw it was me and Emmett taking her away. There was nothing they could do to stop us and they knew it.

Emmett turned slightly to warn them to stay where they were and not to do anything stupid on their part.

They all backed up a little and watched in horror as I continued towards the car.

Emmett opened the door of my car and I flung her into the back seat, she tried to scramble out, but we closed the door before she could. She pulled on the door handle roughly to no success - the child locks were on.

Tears streamed down her face as we climbed into the front seats, sped out of the parking lot and headed back to Forks. Carlisle would be home in two hours and we needed to make sure everything was okay for his return.

"Please," Jessica whimpered from behind us, "why are you doing this to us?"

"If you do not know the answer to that, you are dumber than I thought."

"If you give us time," she pleaded, "only a little more time, we'll give you all that we owe."

Emmett laughed loudly, "Your time was through at the end of last week, we've given you all the time you needed."

She sobbed quietly in the back seat for the entire journey home. I glanced at her in the rear-view mirror occasionally and each time I saw her tear streaked face bowed, tilted to the right slightly and looking out the window.

Her sobs grew in volume as we neared our house and the long winding driveway, "Emmett, call the house, make sure the children are occupied for when we get back." I said.

"Sure thing," he boomed and hit speed dial on his phone, I heard the low murmur of someone answering the phone on the other end, "Rose," Emmett said, she managed to get home before us, "yeah, that's us just approaching the house," he paused and listened to what she was saying, "thanks, Rose…yeah…see you in a few." He hung up and grinned, "All set, brother." I smirked and shook my head slightly.

As the house came into view I heard Jessica whimper. I drove straight into the garage, the door was open and Rose was leaning over the hood of her M3. She straightened up and smiled as I parked next to her.

Emmett jumped out of the car, "Hey, baby, I hope you're finished with the Jeep," she laughed and playfully hit him on the bicep.

"It's all done," she kissed him lightly on the cheek and turned her attention back to the car in front of her.I climbed out and opened the back door, Jessica scrambled out and tried to run out of the garage. I sighed and caught her around the waist, covering her mouth as she went to scream, "Jessica, you will be quiet, do I make myself clear?" I said with meaning.

She nodded mutely and I let go of her waist, "Emmett, go get Alice and tell her to set things up in one of the guest rooms," he nodded and went into the house to find our little sister. I pulled the keys from my pocket and pressed the button to close the garage door, "Rose, take care of Jessica, tell Emmett to bring her down in a few minutes."

"Will do," her muffled reply came from the engine of her car. I pulled Jessica over to one of the stools sitting to the side of Rosalie.

"Sit there and do not move," I ordered, she sobbed, but nodded.

I entered the house and went straight for the basement, Mike had his head bowed, but when he heard my footsteps descending the stairs it shot up in fear. The duct tape was still in place and his quick breaths were heavy through his nose.

I walked up to him and ripped the tape from his mouth, he yelled in pain and his head snapped back.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Mike," I murmured as I placed the tape in the bin sitting in one of the corners of the room, "I'd have thought you'd realize who you were dealing with when you asked for the loan."

Mike groaned, "Please, I can get you the money."

"Oh, you most certainly will, but time is of the essence and you don't seem to understand that," I folded my arms across my chest.

I heard the door to the basement open and the sound of two people's footsteps descend the stairs. Mike looked to see who was entering the room and his eyes went wide in fear, "No," he gasped. Jessica's sobs filled the room as Emmett held onto her arm and brought her to stand in front of Mike.

"Oh god, Mike," Jessica gasped as she saw the wounds on his face and her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"What the hell did she ever do?" Mike yelled at me, "Why the hell do you have to bring her into this?"

"We're hoping that you will repay us in full if your wives safety is on the line," Emmett said as he let go of Jessica's arm, not actually wanting to hurt her.

"Mike, don't listen to them, I'm fine," Jessica pleaded with her husband, she dashed forward and crouched down beside him, taking his face in her hands and inspecting the wounds covering his face. He winced as her fingers brushed lightly over the cuts on his lip and eyebrows.

"What about not being able to see Lauren until you give us the money you owe?" Both their heads snapped around as I said this. I tilted my head to the side, "She is safe and being taken care of, she even has toys to play with, but until you get the money to us your wife and daughter are staying here."

Emmett took a hold of Jessica's arm again and led her out of the basement and back up stairs, "Where are you taking her?" Mike said with panic, "Jess!" He called after her, her sobs growing faint as Emmett closed the door behind him.

"She'll be fine," I said as I walked around the back of the chair he was tied to, "Now, you are going to get us the money that we lent to you, with the interest, when you do you will be able to take Jessica and Lauren and go live your lives again." I undid the ties and pulled him from the chair.

He stumbled as I dragged him up the stairs and into the hallway. Emmett was standing by the door to the garage with the keys to his jeep, "Emmett will take you home, don't do anything stupid and we'll see you tomorrow with the money," I let go of his arm.

His jaw dropped slightly, "Tomorrow?"

I smirked, "Tomorrow."

* * *

Please leave a review.

Alice.x


	3. Dinner Guests

A/N I don't own 'Twilight' or its characters.

My impatience wins again, like I said in the previous chapter, I was going to wait until things were even on fanfiction and Twilighted. However, I want to thank you for your patience, chapter one is now up on twilighted and chapter two will be added there soon.

* * *

Chapter Three - Dinner Guests

I walked into the kitchen and found Esme by the stove, "Hey, mom," I said as I came up beside her, "need any help?" She smiled as she looked up from the pan in front of her on the stove.

"Hi, sweetie, could you set the table, dinner should be ready soon. Your father called while you were in the basement, he should be home in the next few minutes."

I smiled and walked into the dining room that was adjacent to the kitchen, the large mahogany table sat in the centre of the room surrounded by tall leather chairs. We each had our own space at the table, Esme and Carlisle sat at either end. Emmett was always seated next to our father with Rose beside him, Harry sat next to his mom.

I would sit across from Emmett and Bella across from Rosalie. Renesmee sat next to Harry. Alice was next to Bella, then Jasper. A high chair replaced the chair next to Jasper's seat and Roxanne occupied that spot. Esme's end of the table was right by Roxanne. There was an empty seat between Esme and Renesmee.

Over the years it had just worked out that way, we figured when the next baby came along something in the arrangement would change so another highchair could fit in next to me and Bella; as our family grew, so did the table. It wouldn't be long until we'd need a new table. We were just lucky the dining room was large enough to accommodate us all.

I had to extend the table tonight for Jessica and Lauren, Lauren could have the chair beside Renesmee, but we'd have to make more room for Jessica to join us.

Just as I finished setting up the table I heard the front door open and close, "Hello, darling," Esme called.

"Esme," I heard Carlisle greet her, warmth seeping through his voice.

I smiled and went upstairs to help Renesmee and Bella down to the table. It seemed like my daughter was already down stairs as I noticed her, Lauren and Harry running through the living room as I passed.

Emmett was sitting on the sofa with his arm around Rosalie watching the children play, they seemed to be getting along fine with Jessica's daughter. On the way up the stairs I passed Alice, "Jasper is just showing Jessica the spare room, they'll be down in a minute," she said with a smile; Roxanne was cradled in her arms.

"Good," I smiled lightly and continued up the stairs.

I heard Jessica's sobs before I saw her, she was standing in the doorway to one of the spare rooms, Jasper was standing behind her looking very impatient. He looked at me as I rounded the corner, pleading with me silently to make the woman stop crying.

He never could deal with a crying woman.

"Jessica, why don't you go into the bathroom and clean up for dinner, it should be ready in a few minutes and I'm sure your daughter wouldn't like to see her mother looking so upset," I said as I was about to continue climbing the stairs, it may of sounded like I was asking her, but she knew that it was more of an order. Jessica nodded at my words and disappeared into the room, Jasper shut the door and thanked me before he descended the stairs to the ground floor.

"Seriously, do they always have to cry?" He mumbled to himself.

I smirked lightly as I continued on my way to find Bella, she was at the top of the stairs, holding onto the railings with one hand and her belly with the other, a look of determination on her face, "Edward, I'm perfectly capable of walking down a few sets of stairs." She grinned a little as I came to a stop beside her, ready to help her.

"I know, but I worry that you'll fall and hurt yourself, at least let me take your hand," I held out my hand for her to take, "humor me," I smirked. When she did take my hand my smirk turned into a smile.

"I can't fucking wait until this baby is born, I'm huge," she said, exasperated.

I chuckled lightly, "Yet, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Shut the fuck up, Edward," she rolled her eyes, "you're meant to say that, you're my husband." I chuckled again.

We made it down the stairs without injury and walked through to the dining room hand in hand. Everyone was already seated, even Jessica, she was sitting with her hands on her lap and her head bowed. Her daughter was smiling and giggling with Harry and Renesmee, unaware of how uncomfortable her mother was.

I smiled at my father as I pulled out Bella's chair for her, she let go of my hand and thanked me as she took her seat.

"How was your day, dad?" I asked as I took to my chair.

"Hellish," he murmured, he worked at the local hospital, he was the best doctor there, even though the patients knew this they would still prefer a different doctor. Especially the ones who were admitted because of me, Jasper and Emmett. We always thought it was quite ironic that he was a doctor.

I once asked him why he worked at the hospital when our family business made us enough money. He replied by telling me that he actually enjoyed his work as a doctor, he said he enjoyed the puzzles, working out what was wrong with a patient, he enjoyed the problem solving - I was fifteen at the time.

He and Esme got married just as he started med school, a year after their wedding, when she was nineteen and he was twenty-one, they had Emmett. The year I was born Carlisle's father died and left him at the head of the family business, and somehow he managed to finish med school, keep the business a float and take care of his family.

The man was a genius at multi-tasking, among other things.

Luckily, since Emmett and I were old enough we mainly took care of the business and when Alice married Jasper he helped out too. With the three of us to make sure everything was fine, Carlisle could relax a bit more.

"Some idiot muddled up the charts and the wrong medication was given to one of the patients. I had to sort everything out, as per usual," Carlisle explained as he reached for the roast potatoes, "Was everything okay here?"

"Yes, Michael…" Jessica whimpered slightly at the mention of her husband, Carlisle glanced at her, his jaw twitching in irritation, "…is getting things in order, he will be back tomorrow to repay his debt."

Jessica sniffled again.

"Jessica," Carlisle said calmly, placing his knife and fork down gently, though we could all sense his annoyance, "while you are at my table you will not cry about trivial things, your husband will be back tomorrow, you have your daughter and you are a guest in this house."

"Is Lauren's mommy okay?" Harry tugged on Rosalie's elbow.

She looked down at her son with a smile, "Yes, dear, Jessica is fine, she just has a bit of a cold, don't you Jessica?" Rose glared at the sniffling woman.

She nodded quickly, keeping her eyes on her plate.

"Right," Carlisle said, "anymore news, boys?"

"Not really, I've set up an appointment with Mr. Jenks for later in the week," Jasper spoke after taking a sip of his wine.

"Good, that needs to be taken care of, will Emmett and Edward be going with you?"

"Yes, I had planned on it."

"Perfect, I do prefer you to deal with the man, Jasper, but I'd like Emmett and Edward to be there should trouble arise, then with the three of you there it could be sorted quickly."

"Of course."

"Esme, how was your day?"

Esme smiled at her husband, "It was good, I think everything is now ready for the baby," she smiled sweetly at Bella, "the room looks beautiful."

"I must say Bella, your choices were not too shabby," Alice teased.

"You underestimate my decorating skills," she teased back, though she winced a little and rubbed her belly.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing my cutlery down and moving one hand to her back and the other to her stomach.

"Yes, everything's fine, but this baby sure knows how to kick," she chuckled slightly.

"Well, at least we now know it's definitely yours, Edward."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"Aw, come on, even Bells is laughing," he pouted and Rose hit him over the head.

"That is not the point, Emmett, and you know it." Esme smirked lightly despite her words. I rolled my eyes at them all and returned my gaze to Bella.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked quietly, brushing my lips against hers.

"Yes, I'm fine."

I grinned at her and she smiled back before turning our attention back to the table and our food. "Mommy? I wanna go to the toilet," Renesmee looked across the table at Bella.

"Of course sweetie," she pushed back from the table, "please excuse us."

Renesmee jumped down from her chair and ran around the table to take Bella's hand, they left the room together and I watched as they disappeared from view.

"So, Edward, have you thought about what you will do if Michael doesn't come tomorrow with the money?" Carlisle asked. Jessica sobbed again, stopping as he gave her a disapproving look. "I have, but I think he will be here tomorrow," I said looking over at Jessica, "we have what he holds dear, he'll stop at nothing to get that money now."

"That's good to hear," Carlisle said, "does anyone else have any news?" Alice and Jasper glanced at each other, dad noticed, "Ali?" He asked affectionately.

Alice smiled, "Me and Jasper have something to share, but we'd like to wait until Bella and Renesmee get back," Jasper held onto her hand as she spoke.

Bella and Renesmee came back into the room a moment later, Bella helped our daughter back into her seat and walked around the table to her chair.

"Jessica, why don't you take Lauren up to see where she'll be sleeping," Alice said, it had to be important news if Alice was sending Jessica out of the room. Jessica scuttled out of the room in relief, holding onto Lauren's hand as they went.

"Alice, darling, is everything okay?" Mom asked as she placed down her knife and fork.

"Yes, Esme, everything is perfect," Jasper said. He looked at Alice and nodded for her to tell us."Well, this morning I found out that Roxanne is going to get a little brother or sister; I'm pregnant."

Mom shot up from her chair and practically ran around the table to give her daughter a hug, "Oh, Alice, this is wonderful news, we have to set up an appointment with the hospital," Esme beamed, she loved our ever growing family so much.

Carlisle stood from his chair and came to give Alice a hug of his own, before shaking Jasper's hand and patting him on the back.

Esme smiled, "I'll go get the champagne, Alice, Bella, what would you two like instead?" She asked.

Alice laughed, "I'm fine with water."

"As am I," Bella added with a smile.

Esme clapped her hands together and left the room in the direction of our wine cellar.

"This is wonderful news, Alice," Carlisle said as he took to his seat.

Alice beamed, "It really is," she squeezed Jasper's hand affectingly. Jasper chuckled as Roxanne gurgled and demanded her father's attention again. He grinned at her and picked up her spoon to continue feeding her.

"This means that we will have to re-decorate one of the spare rooms in your part of the house," Esme said as she came back from the wine cellar. Alice beamed, she loved any excuse to go shopping.

"I've been thinking about that already, there is this new shop in Port Angeles and it's just got the cutest furniture ever." Alice became animated as she spoke.

Jasper chuckled again, obviously paying attention to the conversation as he turned Roxanne's spoon into a plane. She giggled and beat her tiny hands on her highchair at the sounds her father was making. Alice smiled lovingly at the both of them.

"Well, you've got plenty of time to think about the room," Carlisle said as he took the champagne glass that Esme passed him and held it up once everyone else had their own glass, "to our family, and it's new additions. We're very happy for all of you," he said looking at Jasper, Alice, Bella and me.

We all raised our glasses to toast to our ever growing family.

****

"I was thinking we should have Angela and Ben over for dinner sometime," Bella asked as she rested her head against my chest.

"That would be nice, I haven't seen Angela in a while." Ben was our family lawyer, his wife, Angela, also happened to be one of Bella's old friends from when she lived in Arizona with her mother before she moved to Forks. Ben and Angela now lived in Port Angeles with their daughter and we'd see them from time to time, admittedly I saw Ben more than Angela; he was the family lawyer after all.

Bella sighed, contended, "it would be, but you must promise not to talk business with Ben, just for the night, let it just be old friends having dinner together."

"Alright," I chuckled and kissed her in the forehead, "no talk of business." Although we both knew that it probably wouldn't last and me and Ben would start talking about business once the meal was over and Bella and Angela were sitting on the couch talking about anything and everything.

It always happened; every time they came around for dinner.

"How old is Annabel now?" I asked as I pulled the covers up slightly.

"Mmm," Bella thought for a moment, "it was her second birthday last month, the sixth if I remember correctly."

"Oh yeah," I remembered sending the gift along with an apology letter explaining that Bella and I would not be able to make it to Annabel's birthday. We got a letter back soon after, thanking us for the Tiffany charm bracelet and they sent photo's from the party along with it.

"Talking about business," Bella began, "what's happening with Tyler?"

"He's got another week to pay back the money and bring us the names," I said, "he's friend's with Michael, once he sees what happens to people who don't stick to the deadlines I'm sure he'll have everything in on time. If not, I guess it's his own stupidity that will bring him down."

"Are you sure Mike will turn up with the money?"

"I know he will," I smirked.

Michael Newton had come to our family asking for a loan after his father died. Apparently his dear old dad didn't have a penny to his name at the time of his death, leaving Mike with a bankrupt business to take over - they owned Newton's Outfitters in town - and no money to even try to get it out of the red.

Michael tried to use the stock market to get some money for the business, blowing half of his and Jessica's savings within two months. They barely had enough left to support the three of them along with Mike's mother.

So our family kindly lent him some money; enough to get the business out of debt so he could build up the store again.

Unfortunately for Mike, he is a complete idiot. He managed to make the store go bust for a second time - the bank now owns it. I'll never know why his father left it to him, his wife had more business sense than the two of them put together.

Along with losing the family store he went and missed the deadline for repaying the loan. I don't care how he gets the money, it's his mess to clean up, but there was no way he was getting out of the deal.

Michael was a family man, he understood that he wouldn't get to see Jessica or Lauren until he gave us the money. He would have it by tomorrow, I was pretty sure he already had part of it stashed away.

"We'll be seeing him tomorrow and Jessica and Lauren won't be our guests for much longer," I mumbled into Bella's hair.

"God, I hope so, I hated that bitch in school and my feelings haven't warmed up to her since leaving." I chuckled, there was a part of Bella that loved the fact Jessica's family was indebted to ours.

My wife was made for this life.

* * *

A/N

I do like hearing from all you lovely people, review and tell me what you think.

Alice.x


	4. A Debt Repaid

A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or its characters.

* * *

Chapter Four - A Debt Repaid

"Edward fucking Cullen!" Alice's voice carried through the house. I groaned and pushed myself up from the sofa. Bella laughed quietly from her chair as she tried to keep her focus on the television - she was failing.

I scowled at her as I left the room, making her laugh even more. I noticed Renesmee crawl down from the sofa and make her way over to Bella's chair, lifting her arms in the air, signaling her want to sit with her mother.

"Edward!" Alice called again.

"Alright! I hear you!" I called back as I tried to work out where exactly her voice was coming from. I found her on the second floor at the top of the stairway, hands on her hips.

"Did you do this?" She asked, furious.

"Did I do what?" She huffed and turned on her heal; I followed behind her as she stormed off in the direction of Jasper's study.

Oh shit!

I groaned and she spun around so fast she was almost a blur, "You did, didn't you, you fucking asshole." She stormed over to me and slapped me in the chest - repeatedly.

"Calm the fuck down Alice, it was supposed to be a surprise, you never go into Jasper's office, you weren't supposed to find it."

"I don't give a fuck, and I do go into his office," she said, "occasionally," her brows furrowed slightly. "You know I don't like surprises, Jasper knows I don't like surprises, why the fuck would you go along with him?"

She was right, she never did like people surprising her, she always wanted to know everything that was happening. We were fairly good at making sure not to surprise her at any point in our lives if we wanted to remain living.

However, Jasper wanted to surprise her this one time.

"I thought it was nice of him, that's why," I snapped at her.

"It is nice of him," she yelled, "it's fucking amazing and I love it," I rolled my eyes and she whacked me across the chest again, "but I don't fucking like surprises."

"Why aren't you taking this out on Jasper?" I asked.

"He's gone out to buy something for his brother, it's Peter's birthday in five weeks and for some reason Jasper is unbelievably organized and must get everything weeks before he has to."

"You're exactly the same," I smirked lightly.

"I'm still mad at you!" she yelled, "Don't fucking smirk at me!"

"You like it, what's the big deal?"

"You know what the big deal is, Edward, he could have just told me."

"Where's the fun in that, he wanted to see the look on your face when he did finally tell you about it, he wanted - for once in your relationship - to get something for you that you didn't know about."

She huffed and screamed slightly before turning around again and storming into her and Jasper's bedroom.

I chuckled and shook my head slightly.

"I fucking heard that, you bastard!" Her muffled yell sounded from behind the door she just slammed.

Jasper was going to surprise her with a trip to Milan in a month's time; he was also putting plans together to build her a new wardrobe for all the clothes he planned to buy her on the trip. The drawings were in his office along with the tickets and travel information.

Alice was probably looking for the document information for Jenks, since she liked helping Jasper with them.

I made my way down stairs again; ready to join Bella and Renesmee back in the living room."Edward," my father's voice drifted from the family office on the ground floor as I past it, "could you please come in here for a moment?"

We all had offices in our respective parts of the house, but this one was used for the entire family and it was where most of the business was done, it just worked out easier that way.

Carlisle was sitting behind the large oak desk as I walked into the room, he looked up from the papers he was sorting through and smiled, "I have to go to the hospital soon, but I just wanted to ask you if you have everything ready for Michael," he said as he placed the pen he was holding onto the desk.

I took a seat in front of the desk, slouching back in it casually, "Yes, I've moved some things around in the safe in case he pays in cash, I've also got the transfer details set up if he has the money in his account, I was going to use the fifth bank account; it makes the most sense."

"Yes, that seems logical. Good work, son. Once you've got time I need you to move some money from the main account into Alice and Jasper's joint account, for everything they'll need for the baby." He smiled warmly, "I won't have time; I'm working a double shift today," he and Esme insisted on paying for everything that we would need for any new arrivals. Decorating, furniture, clothes - the essentials. Just for starting off; it was their present to us and their grandchildren.

Of course after the children's births we, as parents, took care of everything our children needed. Esme and Carlisle would just shower them with gifts every so often as grandparents tend to do."Of course, I'll sort that out tonight."

"Thank you Edward, once this Newton business is complete we should be able to concentrate on the Crawley debt. I should finish up here and get to the hospital; puzzles to solve," he smirked as I raised myself from the chair and exited the room.

I wasn't too worried about Tyler, he would do anything if it meant saving his own neck. Beg, borrow and steal is probably his motto in life, at least he was smart enough to only apply the first two options when it came to my family.

"Daddy!" Renesmee came barreling down the hallway from the living room and launched herself into my arms. I caught her as she jumped, "Daddy? Why was Ali shouting at you?"

I chuckled, "She was just mad that she didn't know everything."

"You can't know everything, Jazzy told me once, he said 'knowledge can be vast, but knowing everything is 'ighly unlikely. Herd to 'plish.'" She gave a quick nod to reinforce her words.

"'Plish?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I 'ad to ask Jazzy what it meant too, 'to 'chieve something.'" I chuckled, I always found it adorable the way she would pronounce certain words.

I kissed her on the forehead and set her back down on her feet, she turned away from me and ran back into the living room. I heard Bella giggle as Renesmee ran into the room; she had probably launched herself onto one of the small armchairs, which were the perfect size for the children.

I followed after her and right enough she was curled up on her favorite chair, Bella was standing by the shelves putting a few movies back where they were kept, her body was turned slightly to face Renesmee and she had a smile firmly in place on her lips.

"Did I miss the end of the film?" I asked as I moved over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my hands on either side of her belly.

"Yup," she said as she rested her head against my shoulder, "it wasn't great though, so you didn't miss much. Why did Alice want to castrate you?" She chuckled.

I smirked, "She found out that Jasper was going to surprise her, she's pissed."

"Ah, poor fella, better warn him to protect his balls when he gets home."

I laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was going to go with Rose to the dealership later, I want something new as well and Emmett had somehow managed to get out of going." She explained, "We're going to stop by that vintage place, I kind of want an old model this time."

I chuckled, "You bored of your birthday present already?"

She smirked and turned to face me, "Not at all, but we've got space in the garage, why not fill it up? Besides, Esme is thinking about extending it along with putting the indoor pool in."

Esme was always adding to the house, she was in the process of having a pool placed just behind the garage which she was planning on making it indoors.

"Well you two have fun, when are you going?"

"In about half an hour, she's just waiting for Emmett to get back so he can look after Harry, because Esme is busy."

"Why don't you go now, I'll keep an eye on the kids, Alice is making sure Jessica doesn't do anything stupid and I'm not expecting Mike for another few hours. Emmett will be back by then and he can look after the children while I'm sorting out the debt."

She smiled broadly, "Thank you, sweetie, I'll go get Rose."

She kissed me quickly before exiting the room. I heard her shout for Rose as she walked down the hallway, "Get your purse, Edward said he'll look after Harry until Emmett gets back."

A moment later Rose entered the living room with Harry close behind her, he flopped into the chair next to Renesmee as he picked up the remote and aimed it at the television. Rose came over and gave me a peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Edward," she said before she picked up her bag from the table and left to go find Bella, who was probably already sitting in Rose's car in the garage.

****

"Hey, Emmett, can you take the kids upstairs, Mike will be here soon," I asked.

"Sure thing," he smiled and nodded, "come on champ, let's go annoy your aunt," he scooped Harry into his arms, "you two, little lady," he shifted Harry so he was sitting on one of his arms and bent down to pick Renesmee up with the other. I smiled as I watched the three of them leave the living room.

I went to the office as soon as they started to climb the stairs and sorted out some of the paperwork I needed to file before Mike arrived. There were various things spread across the desk, I tidied up a little, putting things away while making sure that everyone would be able to find them if they need them. I left some of the documents out for Jasper, he was obviously looking through some things he would need for his meeting with Jenks.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after I had finished putting everything away; I raised myself from the chair and sauntered through to the entrance of the house, smirking to myself as I went. I was going to have fun with this either way it went.

If Mike had the money I would enjoy taking it from him, having all of our money back plus interest. If he didn't, I would enjoy making him suffer for once again missing a deadline. Even in school he was never good with time.

I opened the front door to find Michael standing on the other side with his wounds cleaned up, they were marring most of his face, his eyes were heavily bruised and swollen, along with his jaw and lip.

I smirked as he stepped back slightly with a look of fear on his battered features.

"Come on in, Michael," I stepped aside, allowing him to pass.

"Where are Jessica and Lauren?" He asked as he passed me slowly and moved to one side.

I shut the door behind us and began walking towards the office, "Not so fast, the money is why you are here, why don't you follow me and we can settle this in the office. Only then will you get to take Jessica and Lauren home."

I heard his footsteps behind me, I didn't turn to look at him, I just continued down the hallway and into the office, I flopped into the chair behind the desk and smirked as Mike followed me in and closed the door behind him.

"Why don't you take a seat Michael?" I gestured to the chairs in front of the desk and leaned back in my own seat, all the while smirking at the pathetic excuse for a human being.

"I…I have the money," he stuttered.

"Good lad," I said.

"I could only take so much out of my account," he flinched slightly as I leaned forward in my chair.

"That's fine; you better have you bank details though, if we're going to transfer the rest."

He nodded quickly, "I had to wait for the loan to clear from the bank, that's why it's late, I tried telling you."

I rolled my eyes, "I really don't care, you should have had the money when the deadline was up. Where you got the money from does not concern me, as long as it's real and it's the amount you owe; that's all I care about."

He nodded again, before he reached down beside the chair he was sitting in and picked up the bag he brought with him, "There's five grand, it's all I could take out of the account." He placed it on the table and I set it beside me.

I swiveled in my chair to start typing the details into the computer that I'd need to start the transfer, I noticed Mike pull a few pieces of paper from his jacket pocket and placed them beside the keyboard, "There's the details, all the money is in there."

I smirked at him and sorted out the transfer of the other thirty-five grand that he owed us from the loan. It didn't take me long, I had taken care of the family's money for four years, I could sort everything out in my sleep if I wanted to. I had always been good with numbers and when I turned twenty Carlisle decided that I would manage the family's accounts.

Mike sat in silence staring at his shoes as I watched the number decrease on his account and increase on ours. I smiled and stood from my chair once it had been completed. I walked out of the room, knowing that he would follow me, and called up to Alice when I reached the bottom of the main stairs.

"Yeah?" she called down, her voice merely an echo.

"Jessica and Lauren can go home now!" I yelled back.

I heard Mike sigh with relief from behind me and then the footfalls of Jessica quickly walking down the stairs carrying her daughter in her arms. Michael ran over to them and hugged them tightly.

Jessica's eyes swept over his wounded face and she frowned with sadness as she looked at all the cuts and bruises.

"Let's go home," Mike whispered and Jessica smiled, allowing him to take Lauren out of her arms into his own. Jessica linked her arm through his and leaned into him as their daughter wrapped her arms around his neck.

I smirked again as I shut the door behind them and turned to find Alice at the bottom of the stairs leaning on the banister.

"You wanna go to the cinema sometime?" She asked casually.

"Sure, what's on?" I shrugged and went to take the money into one of the safes, Alice followed me and started typing something into her blackberry, a moment later she was listing all the films out at the moment, while I vetoed all the ones I wouldn't see.

"For fuck sake Alice, I'm not going to see another Jennifer Aniston film with you." I said as I locked the safe.

"Why the hell not? I heard you laughing in the last one," she huffed as she continued to scroll down the listings.

"Yeah, then you proceeded to cry all over my brand-new Armani jacket."

"Fine, but there's no chance I'm going to watch a blood and guts film with you again, I really did not appreciate you scaring me half to death while I went out to get more popcorn, and I don't think the guy at the popcorn stand appreciated it either."

I chuckled at the memory as she whacked me on the arm.

"Why don't we just do what we used to do, pick a random time, go to the cinema and buy tickets to the next film playing? If it's really bad we can just sit at the back and make fun of it."

I swung my arm around my little sister's shoulder and smiled, "Sure thing, Ali, sounds like fun." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me quickly before skipping out of the room and making her way back up stairs.

Bella and Rose got home just as Esme had started making dinner. They came through the garage door, both smiling widely. I was sitting on one of the stools by the island counter in the kitchen talking to Esme as Bella came up beside me and stood between my legs.

"Did you find a new car?" I asked as I gave her a quick kiss and wrapped my arms around her swollen belly.

"Yup," she nodded as she popped the 'p', "and it's gorgeous. It was sitting right at the back of the vintage dealership and I fell in love, so I bought it. I'm getting it delivered; it'll arrive sometime next week."

Rose entered the kitchen just as Bella finished talking, "She's right, the car is beautiful." She said as she leaned against the door frame.

"What did you get?" I asked Bella.

"A Cadillac," she said with a smile, "it's so pretty." I chuckled at her turned to Rose, "Did you find something, dear?"

Rosalie smiled, "Yeah, I found a Lamborghini I just had to have; it'll be here a little after Bella's comes."

"It's a good thing I'm extending the garage again; those two cars will take up the only spots left. We're going to end up with a garage as big as the house one of these days."

Rose chuckled, "It'll be like heaven the day that happens. I'll go set the table for when dinner's ready, what are we having?" She pushed herself off the doorframe with her shoulder and walked towards the dining room.

"Chicken and Mango salad," Esme answered.

"Mmm, my favorite," Rose kissed Esme on the cheek as she passed, "Thanks Esme."

"Your welcome." Esme chuckled and got back to cooking dinner. I ended up helping her cook as Bella shuffled through to the dining room to help Rosalie with the table.

* * *

A/N

Here's a list of the families cars and motorbike, you've obviously got the ones that Stephenie Meyer gave them (apart from Bella's truck, that one isn't in this story), the rest are the ones I gave them.

Carlisle - Mercedes S55 AMG (Black)

Esme - Aston Martin DBS Volante (Silver)

Emmett - Jeep Wrangler (Red)

Rosalie - BMW M3 convertible (Red) / Lamborghini Mucilage (Orange)

Edward - Volvo S60R (Silver) / Aston Martin V12 Vanquish (Black)

Bella - Ferrari F430 (Red) / 1960 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz (Black)

Alice - Porsche 911 Turbo (Yellow)

Jasper - 2009 Ducati Desmosedici (Silver) / 2008-2009 Chevrolet Camaro (Yellow)

My favourites would be Esme's Aston Martin (I really want that car) and Bella's Cadillac.

Alice.x


	5. Screams and Silence

a/n I do not own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

Sorry for the wait, there was a few days where I just felt uninspired, then a few days ago it all came back and I couldn't stop writing until this chapter was finished.

* * *

Chapter Five - Screams and Silence

"There's something undeniably scary about the woman we're married to," Jasper murmured. I laughed as he fell back onto the sofa with a beer in one hand and a baby monitor in the other, "I mean, Alice is more than a foot smaller than me, but I still don't want to get her angry, you should have seen her when I got back today. She was about ready to explode even before she began yelling at me."

"I know, she was yelling at me when she found out." I chuckled.

"Now, I'm at least thankful that I wasn't in when she first found out, I'd have definitely been injured if that had happened."

I laughed and patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"The confusing thing about it is that she is excited about going, she's already begun packing, even though we don't leave for ages. She's just pissed I kept it from her. She makes my brain hurt."

"I feel for you, my little sister is very strange."

"Be glad she ain't around to hear you say that about her."

"I'm counting my lucky stars," I chuckled and took a swig from the beer bottle in my hand.

Emmett came barreling into the room at that moment looking like someone had kicked his puppy, "I swear Harry's an insomniac," he huffed as he slid into one of the arm chairs with his leg hanging over the arm rest.

"Is the little man putting up a fight again?" I asked.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "That boy is going to kill me one day. I walked out of my room to find him hanging from the banisters, saying he was trying to fly like Peter Pan. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Then of course Rose came out behind me and screamed in my ear nearly defining me. Then Harry whacked me over the head with his tiny fists once I pried him from the railings and carried him into his bed. Rose is up there now trying to get him to fall asleep."

I chuckled as he threw his head back against the cushioned back of his chair.

"It's not funny man, you two are lucky your kids fall asleep when they're meant to and stay asleep. Jasper, Roxanne sleeps through the night, you have to fucking wake her up in the morning. Harry is the one who wakes me up at six every day. Even Renesmee manages to stay asleep until a more suitable hour; how is that fair?"

"It's not, but I'm quite happy for it to stay that way," I smirked, ducking as Emmett threw a pillow at me, too lazy to actually get up and hit me across the head.

"Asshole," he murmured as he raised his hand and flipped me off.

"How'd you do with Mike?" Jasper asked.

I smirked, "Bled him dry."

"In what sense of the phrase?" Emmett asked.

There was a beat of silence before the three of us burst into laughter, "Financially," I answered after my laughter was under control.

"Shame, I was rooting for literally," Emmett murmured.

"Maybe next time," I said.

"You think there'll be a next time?" Jasper asked, raising his beer bottle to his lips again.

"This is Mike we're talking about, that man has no brains. He now has no money left after paying us back. He said he took out a bank loan to get the money, though I don't believe him, what bank would lend him money?"

"Where'd you think he got it from?" Emmett asked.

"Don't know, don't really care either; it's not our problem anymore."

"Wanna place a bet on how long until he comes back asking for our help?" Jasper grinned.

"Dude, why would you even have to ask? I'm in." Emmett boomed.

"A grand says four months," Jasper placed his bottle on the table and swung his legs up next to it.

"I say less - two. He's stupid enough to get into debt again. Edward, what'd you say?" Emmett raised one eyebrow at me.

"Might as well go for three." I laughed as we bumped fists.

I don't think there was ever a time when the three of us weren't betting on something. Ever since Alice met Jasper we learned that the man loved to gamble, hell, they met in a casino after all.

Nineteen-year-old Jasper had managed to sneak his way into a game of poker on the Vegas strip, when Me, Alice, Emmett and a pregnant Bella were at the next table along watching Rose annihilate a very large man at Texas Hold'em for her twenty-first birthday.

Our faces immediately turned serious and our laughter stopped as a piercing scream filled the house.

"EDWARD!" Bella's voice carried down the stairs, her screams of pain echoed through the house as I bolted from my chair in the living room and ran up the stairs as fast as I could possibly go. I heard Emmett and Jasper following me as we hurried up the flights of stairs to mine and Bella's part of the house.

I skidded around the corner and halted as I saw Bella and Alice standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Alice was holding onto Bella's hand as she looked up and her head flipped around to face me, Emmett and Jasper. Esme came running down the hall close behind us with Rose in tow. Bella was clutching onto her stomach with her other hand, her features showing the pain she was in as another scream ripped its way out of her throat.

I rushed over to her and her hand grabbed onto my bicep, "Three weeks, Edward," she panted, "she's not supposed to arrive before then."

"Shit!" I said as I held her in my arms as her contraction stopped.

Roxanne's cries flowed from the baby monitor in Jasper's hand, he gave me a quick apologetic look and immediately went to calm his daughter.

Renesmee came out of her room a moment later rubbing her eyes. She stopped as she noticed her mom on the floor in pain, "Mommy?" She padded over to her as quickly as she could, "Daddy 'hat's wrong with Mommy?"

"Nothing, sweetie," Alice said as she let go of Bella's hand, it was quickly wrapped around mine in less than a second. Bella glared at Alice, "Your little sisters arriving a little earlier than expected and it's just taken your mom by surprise, that's all."

Alice picked Renesmee up and hugged her, soothing my daughter's worries away.

Esme stepped forward, taking command of the situation, "Rose, call Carlisle at the hospital, tell him to get things ready, then find Jasper and tell him to bring Bella's hospital bag down to the garage. Emmett, go down and get the jeep running. Edward, take Bella down stairs, Alice will help you. I will make sure my grandchildren are okay."

Everyone sprang into action, doing exactly what Esme told us to.

I held onto Bella's arm as I helped her to her feet, Alice passed Renesmee into our mother's arms and came to help me and Bella down the stairs. She winced in pain as we reached the half landing, and cries of pain echoed through the house once more.

Emmett was standing by the jeep when we got to the garage, he held the door open and helped me lift Bella into the back seat. Alice ran around to the passenger side and slid in, I climbed up next to Bella.

Rose and Jasper came into the garage just as Emmett climbed into the driver's seat, Jasper handed him Bella's bag through the window and he passed it back to me. Rose and Jasper then got into his car and waited for the jeep to leave first before following after us.

"Edward!" Bella gasped as another contraction made her grab onto her belly in pain.

"It's alright, sweetie, we're nearly at the hospital," I held onto her hand, not caring that she was crushing half the bones with her grip.

Emmett gunned it down the road, ignoring traffic lights and stop signs, while Bella clutched onto my hand with all her might.

"Emmett, I swear if you don't step on it I'm going to have this baby in your back seat, do you really want to have to clean that up later? Cause I'll make sure you're the one who does it."

"I hear you, sis, keep that baby in your belly until we get to the hospital." He pushed his foot further onto the gas and left a trail of blaring horns in his wake.

Carlisle was waiting for us to arrive, he was standing by the front desk with a wheelchair for Bella. Alice was helping me guide her along while Emmett barged past everyone getting in our way.

"I've found a private room for you Bells," Carlisle said as he started signing pieces of paper being handed to him by the nurse behind the desk, "the nurses are just sorting it out now."

"Well, I would appreciate it if they hurried the fuck up." She growled slightly as another contraction started up. I helped her into the chair so she wouldn't have to stand.

"Of course, Bells, I'll go see what's taking so long," he smiled at her and turned to go to her room.

"Thanks, dad," I said as I crouched down beside her.

Rose and Jasper came running into the hospital, as Carlisle disappeared from our view "Did we miss anything?" Rose asked.

"Oh, just my daughter trying to rip her way out of my womb, nothing much really," Bella said sarcastically.

Emmett chuckled slightly, but was quickly silenced by the look Bella gave him, I don't think he learned from when Renesmee was born that Bella in labor is not a very nice thing. She didn't have a very big tolerance for pain and, after all, she was trying to push a baby out of her belly.

Carlisle came back a moment later with a scared looking nurse, "She'll take you to your room and get you settled," he motioned for the nurse to take us to the private room that was set up for us. "I'll be along as soon as I can, give your mom a call and see how the kids are doing, Alice."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Bella took a hold of his hand and squeezed it affectionately before the nurse came behind the wheelchair and started pushing her down the hallway. I held the doors open for them as they went, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice followed behind us.

Alice was on the phone to Esme as we walked.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't be on your cell in the hospital." The nurse said as she noticed the Blackberry attached to her ear.

"I'll do what I like, or I will tell my father you're a crap nurse and you'll have to find a new job," she smiled sweetly, "hey mom," she blanked the woman and continued walking down the hallway, taking the lead and moving off to one side to talk.

The nurse took the hint and left Alice to her business, she scattered from the room as soon as Bella was settled in the bed, muttering something about getting the midwife to come check on her.

I laughed lightly, we had barely been in the hospital for five minutes and we already had people running scared, it had to be some sort of record

Emmett grinned at me, "Close, but no cigar," he cottoned onto what I was thinking, "Rose had a nurse crying before she even got to her room when she was having Harry."

"Damn," I mumbled, "how much do I owe you?"

"Fifty bucks," he grinned again.

"Stop with your stupid bets, I'm having a fucking baby here," Bella growled.

Alice skipped into the room a moment later, holding her phone out to me, "Mom wants to talk to you," she said as she slipped past me and sat down on the bed next to Bella.

I took the phone from her hand, smiled at Bella and left the room. "Is everything okay?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes, dear, everything is just fine, the children are asleep again, I will bring them to the hospital when they've had a bit longer to rest."

"Thanks, mom, they must be tired."

She laughed lightly, "They are, even Harry drifted off to sleep quickly."

"Emmett will be sorry he missed it," I chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure he will," I could tell she was grinning. "I was just wanting to let you know that we'll be over in the morning and to ask you to give Bella my love."

"Sure thing," I said and heard the soft click of her hanging up.

I walked back into the room and tossed the phone to Alice, who was standing by the window with Jasper's arms around her shoulders.

The midwife had arrived with a doctor and they were seeing to Bella. The nurse had also returned and was trying to stay well back from the bed. A look of fear firmly on her face.

"You!" Bella growled at me as the contraction came to a stop, "You did this to me!"

"Bella, sweetie, deep breaths." I moved over to stand beside her, taking her hand in mine.

"Don't 'Bella sweetie' me, you bastard," she pulled her hand back and grabbed onto the collar of my shirt, "I'm going to castrate you, you son of a bitch, your dick did this to me."

Emmett chuckled softly from the sofa he and Rose were sitting on, "I don't think Esme would take to kindly to you calling her a bitch," Bella turned her glare on him.

He held his hands in the air, surrendering.

"I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to feel you balls, Emmett."

Rose whacked him over the head, "Don't laugh at a woman in labor, you should know better." He rubbed the spot Rose hit and pouted, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Bella growled in pain and held onto my hand again as another contraction pulsed through her. "Alright, Mrs. Cullen, looks like the baby is ready to come out," the midwife said, her voice soothing, "I just need you to keep pushing."

"I'm trying," Bella growled again.

The midwife smiled, "and you're doing wonderfully."

"I'll go find dad," Alice grabbed onto Jasper's hand and pulled him out of the room. I smiled and brushed Bella's hair out of her face. Carlisle wouldn't want to miss his granddaughter coming into the world. I knew Esme would be upset that she would miss it, but she knew that the children needed their sleep and she knew that Bella couldn't exactly control when she went into labor.

"Edward, this is it, I'm done, no more children. Two is a lovely number; nice and even." I chuckled as Bella began to ramble, at least I knew the shouting was over. It was exactly the same with Renesmee's birth, at least this time it was looking to be a short labor, with Renesmee it was two days before she made her appearance.

"Okay sweetie, whatever you choose."

"I'm sorry about before. Don't worry, your dick is safe," she mumbled, I glared at Emmett as he began to laugh again and smirked slightly as he mimicked zipping his mouth closed and throwing away the key. Is only that were really possible.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen, a few more pushes and you're done," the midwife smiled again, encouraging Bella.

The nurse had the blanket ready on the small table to the side, she still looked too scared to really do anything. The doctor was next to the midwife, helping her deliver my daughter.

Bella's grip on my hand tightened as she gave her final push. She slumped back into the pillows and sighed. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

It took me a moment to realize something wasn't right as I pushed her hair from her face again. I saw the midwife whisk my daughter over to the small table where the nurse was waiting, her body blocking my view of my baby.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, right in the gut.

The room was silent.

Why wasn't my daughter crying?

* * *

a/n Leave a review and I'll love you forever.

Come play on the forums - http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=6479

Alice.x


	6. A Newborn Cullen

a/n I do not own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Six - A Newborn Cullen

The room was in complete silence, Emmett and Rose stood from where they were sitting, both had their jaws open as they looked at the midwife in the corner. She and the nurse were moving around each other as they tended to my child.

Emmett pulled Rose towards him, tears glistened in her eyes as the horror was clear on her face. Memories of her little brother probably swimming through her mind, "Oh god! Not again." She whispered.

Rage and fear took over me as I grabbed onto the doctor by his lab coat, the midwife didn't notice, but the nurse glanced up quickly before the midwife demanded her attention again, "Why the fuck isn't my daughter breathing?"

This could not be happening; I would not allow this to happen. I would not allow for my daughter to be taken away from me before I even got to know her. I heard Rose stifle a sob from behind me. Emmett murmured something I could not hear, comforting his wife.

"Sir, losing your temper will not help matters."

I rammed him against the wall, the midwife looked up and gasped, "Don't you dare take your attention off of my daughter," I growled at her, she jumped slightly and continued to try to get my child breathing.

"Sir?" The doctor said patiently as I held him against the wall, "You need to calm down."

"You need to tell me why my daughter isn't breathing." My knuckles were turning white with the pressure.

"Sir, I cannot help your child if you do not calm down and release me."

"Edward?" Bella's broken voice pulled my attention away from the doctor, I dropped him from my clutches and turned to face my exhausted wife, "Edward?"

I rushed over to her and took her hand in mine, my other hand brushed across her forehead and I bent down to kiss her on the top of her head moving the seat behind me closer to the bed so I could sit beside her.

"Where is she, why haven't they given me our daughter?"

My grip on her hand tightened slightly as I thought of something to say.

"What's wrong with our baby?" Her voice was raspy and tired. She tried to sit up, but I stopped her. Rose came to stand on her other side, she looked at me with tears streaming down her face.

"I…" my voice broke as I tried to contemplate how I was going to tell my wife the one thing that would break her heart in to millions of tiny pieces. I didn't know if I could do that to her.

As I opened my mouth to answer I heard the most beautiful noise ever: my little girl screaming bloody murder as air reached her lungs. The relief that flooded into my body in that moment was indescribable.

My breathing stuttered at I looked up and smiled, the midwife walked over to me with a smile on her lips, carrying my little girl in her arms.

My beautiful, screaming, little girl.

My smile only grew as the midwife placed her in my arms, "Nothing, love, nothing's wrong." I looked down at my little girl and watched as her face scrunched up with her screams, her tiny fists breaking free from the blanket, "She's perfect." I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

I looked up and noticed Rose had helped Bella sit up, she was looking at me holding our daughter with a small smile on her face. I grinned at her and stood up, leaning forward slightly to place our baby in her mother's arms.

Bella's face lit up as she moved the blanket slightly away from her little face, "Hello, beautiful," she murmured.

She giggled as our little girl gurgled and stopped screaming.

I turned my head slightly, noticing the midwife and the doctor standing at the bottom of the bed; the nurse was still in the corner. Both were smiling as they looked at mother and daughter, "Thank you," I offered them my gratitude.

I turned to Rose and Emmett, he had a huge grin on his face, his gaze set on my wife and little girl. Rose's features were both happy and sad, happy that her niece was okay, but I assumed the look of sadness was for her little brother, who I knew didn't scream.

Alice came skipping into the room a moment later, followed closely by Jasper and Carlisle, "Aw, we missed it." She swayed past me and sat down on the bed beside Bella, leaning over to get a good look at her new niece.

Jasper and Carlisle walked around to stand beside Emmett and Rosalie on the other side of the bed.

"Why are you crying, Rose?" Alice asked as she looked up.

She shook her head slightly, indicating that she would tell her later. It was a subtle gesture, but one Alice understood.

"Do I get to hold my granddaughter then?" Carlisle smiled.

Bella looked up and nodded, her smile still in place. Carlisle moved forward and held out his arms for Bella to place the baby in.

He looked at his newest grandchild in wonder, "Welcome to the family little one," he said in his most soothing voice. She gurgled again and Carlisle chuckled as he rocked her gently back and forth.

"You never did tell us the name you decided on," Jasper said as he looked away from Carlisle and the baby.

"Yeah, I've been dying to find out," Alice sat up straight and her eyes flickered from me to Bella continually.

I chuckled and nodded my head in Bella's direction, "You can tell them."

She smiled, "We'd like to introduce you to Cassandra Noelle Cullen."

"Cassandra," Rose murmured as she moved over to Carlisle, leaning over his shoulder to look at the baby in his arms, "it suits her." She smiled wiping the tears from her face.

****

I looked away from Bella's sleeping form to gaze down at Cassandra, who was lying in my arms. She really was beautiful; her hair was a soft brown color, just a few shades lighter than her mother's and it was thin and wispy, there wasn't much of it, but every so often I would brush my hand across her head and smile at the soft feel of her hair. She also had Bella's nose, it curved inward slightly before coming to the tip like a small button. Her eyes, however, were just like mine; the brightest shade of emerald green. Her long dark eyelashes fanned out, brushing against her eyebrow bone when her eyelids would widen. She was tiny, weighing in at just six pounds, smaller than Renesmee had been.

She would stick out her bottom lip occasionally as she looked up at me, her chin raising slightly as she did. I smiled warmly at her every time she did, there was no doubt I would be wrapped around her finger in no time at all, just like her mom and sister.

Bella had drifted off to sleep as soon as everyone left the room. Carlisle had handed me my daughter before getting back to the rest of his shift, the doctor, nurse and midwife followed as he left the room.

Emmett and Rose had decided to go home to get some sleep, they promised to return early in the morning. Alice and Jasper were getting food from the canteen, they would be back as soon as they were done.

I was happy to sit in the private room with my wife and my newborn daughter, the nurse would come back occasionally to check on Cassandra. Every time she would walk in the door her confidence around us seemed to grow as she got used to our presence in the hospital.

It was just after one in the morning when Esme poked her head through the door with a wide smile on her face. She had her glasses perched on her nose, she only wore them occasionally; she normally opted for contact lenses. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and, despite looking tired, she has the happiest expression on her face.

"Hello," she whispered, keeping her voice low for the sake of Bella; Cassandra was still wide awake, her eyes blinking every so often as she looked up at me.

"Hey, mom," I greeted her as she bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I thought I'd come visit you since Emmett and Rose are at home now to keep an eye on the children."

I smiled as she pulled over one of the chairs and sat down beside me.

"Rose said that Cassandra is gorgeous," she grinned as she leaned over me and gazed at her granddaughter, "and she was right."

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

Her face lit up and she nodded, "I'd love to."

I shifted slightly so that Esme could lift Cassandra out of my arms. She smiled and cooed a little as she leaned back in her chair and let her granddaughter settle in her arms. Cassandra's eyes searched the new face, her hands in the air, fisting and un-fisting as she gurgled again.

"You miss it, don't you?" I said.

"Huh?" Esme looked up at me, completely relaxed.

"You miss Emmett, me and Alice being children."

"I do, you were all so lovely."

"Hey," I faked hurt, "you saying we aren't lovely anymore?"

She laughed lightly, "Not at all."

I leaned over and kissed her on the temple.

"I saw your father as I arrived, he should be finishing his shift at six. He said he'd be over as soon as he can." She looked past me to Bella, "How's she doing?"

"Oh, she's mainly tired, she's been asleep for a while now."

"How are you?" She asked, affection and care showing through her eyes, "Emmett told me everything."

"I'm fine, she scared me for a moment," I said gazing at Cassandra.

"All's well now," Esme murmured, "You should get some sleep, or at least a coffee."

I laughed lightly, "I'm fine."

"Nonsense, go get a coffee, Cassandra and Bella will still be here when you get back. Besides, I think Cassandra likes being in her grandmother's arms."

"Would you like anything," I said as I pushed myself up from my seat and accepted defeat, there was no way I was going to win against my mother.

"Some tea would be nice."

I smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. I heard her start to hum as I left the room, trying to sooth Cassandra to sleep, just like she would with the three of us as children.

As I walked down the halls of the hospital there was a stark difference to the peacefulness from our room. Doctors and nurses were running about, tending to patients who needed their help. I kept on walking to the reception area, Doris was on the desk this evening. She was one of the older nurses in Forks, she had been working at the hospital for as long as I could remember. She smiled at me as I approached.

"Hello, young man," she greeted me, her greying hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Hey, Doris." I smiled and leaned on the counter, "where can I find good coffee around here?"

"The Starbucks at the other side of town, but I believe it's closed," she smirked, "You won't find good coffee in this building, but there's a machine just around that corner that will try."

"Thank you," I pushed myself away from the desk and smiled at her before turning in the direction she gestured to.

I managed to get myself a cup of scolding hot coffee and a cup of tea for Esme. I carried them back to the room, sipping my drink as I went. Doris was right, there was no decent coffee in this place, but it had caffeine in it, that's all I wanted for the time being.

Esme stood from her chair as I entered the room and placed Cassandra in the small plastic crib at the bottom of the bed, wheeling it around to where our chairs were situated. I smiled and handed her the cup of tea.

I noticed Esme had managed to get Cassandra to drift off to sleep, she lay peacefully in the crib as I leaned back in my chair and watched her sleep.

Alice and Jasper returned to the room a moment later. She was smiling widely as she brought over containers of Chinese food, "It's shocking what they try to pass of as edible in this place, I had to ring the Chinese place that's open until two." She huffed as she placed the food on the table beside Bella's bed.

Jasper smiled lazily and shrugged his shoulders, "I was okay with what they have here."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Anyway, this stuff is much nicer."

She grabbed a couple of boxes and drifted over to the sofa, Jasper followed after her and she settled into his side. I passed Esme a box of food and grabbed one for myself.

"So, when can these two come home?" Alice asked.

"The nurse said they should be able to later on today, they just want to make sure Cassandra's okay before they do."

"That's good," she mumbled as she stuffed her mouth with noodles.

"Classy," I teased.

She stuck her tongue out at me and I chuckled.

****

I stretched out, my back popping from sleeping on the chair beside Bella's bed. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and yawned, scratching my jaw, which had grown stubble through the night.

When I sat up properly I noticed that Esme, Jasper and Alice had all left and taken the empty boxes of Chinese with them. I remembered drifting off to sleep at about three in the morning. I looked to my right and noticed Bella was sitting up in her bed feeding Cassandra.

"Morning, sleepy," she smiled as she looked over at me.

"Morning," I mumbled through another yawn, "what time is it?"

"Seven. Carlisle stopped by an hour ago, Alice, Jasper and Esme went home with him. They said they'd be back when they'd all showered and changed. I'm quite glad this room is large enough to fit the whole family in."

I stood up, leaned over the bed and kissed my wife good morning, "Did she sleep through the night? I didn't hear her stirring."

"Yes," Bella smiled down at Cassandra, "she slept like an angel. She only woke up when the nurse came by to check on her, that was about twenty minutes ago."

I smiled and shuffled off to the small bathroom attached to Bella's private room. I never was much of a morning person, Bella was the one in the relationship who took that roll. I would gladly sleep in everyday, but since becoming a father the days where I slept past nine were becoming few and far between.

Yet, I was still not used to waking up at such an early hour.

When I came back into the room, Bella had finished feeding Cassandra and was leaning over the plastic crib to set her back down. Letting our daughter get all the rest she could before the entire family showed up and started passing her around the room.

I sat myself back down on the chair, welcoming the comfort. Bella smirked at me and settled herself on my lap, curling up and resting her head on my shoulder, "Wishing you were still asleep?" She asked as a small laugh rumbled through her.

"Something like that." I grinned and pushed her hair away from her face and brushing it behind her ear.

I noticed she was wearing one of my wife beaters and her favorite pair of pyjama bottoms - Alice must have packed them for her. I was still in the same clothes from yesterday and I was hoping that Alice would bring me a change of clothes when she got back to the hospital; it was something that she would most likely do.

Bella settled into me and I felt myself drifting back to sleep form the comfort of having her curled up on the seat with me. Her soft breathing telling me that she too was comfortable to just sit here with our newborn daughter in the crib next to us.

* * *

a/n Did you really think I'd let little Cassandra die?

Review please.

Alice.x


	7. The In Laws

a/n I do not own 'Twilight' or any of its characters, I'd be quite rich if I did. Alas, I am not.  
However, this story, Harry, Roxanne and Cassandra are of my creation.

* * *

Chapter Seven - The In-Laws

I sat on the side of the hospital bed with Cassandra settled on one of my arms and Renesmee sitting on my knee, her arms curled around my other arm as she gazed at her new sister with her head tilted slightly to the side. We were waiting for Bella to finish up in the bathroom so we could take her home.

It was quite late in the afternoon when the nurse said it would be okay for me to take Bella and Cassandra home. Bella was just washing up and changing into a set of clothes Alice brought over. The whole family arrived that morning and passed Cassandra from one set of arms to the other, just like I thought would happen. She didn't seem to mind it, she was quite happy to have all the attention on her, which made me realize that she would settle into the family nicely.

They all loved her, of course.

Emmett had driven my Volvo around to the hospital in the morning, so we had a way to get home. He told me that he had installed the new baby seat in the chair next to Renesmee's booster seat, I was planning on doing that next week, but since Cassandra decided to arrive early our plans changed. Everyone was at home waiting for us to get back.

"Daddy?" Renesmee tugged on the sleeve of my shirt, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"She looks so 'quishy."

I chuckled lightly, "Yes, she does, but you're not allowed to squish your little sister."

She nodded, her soft ringlets bouncing slightly, "I'm gonna be the best 'ig sister ever."

I smiled and hugged her gently, "I'm sure you will be, sweetie."

"Daddy?" She tugged on my sleeve again, "Is she gonna be staying in my room?"

"No, she's going to be in the nursery next to mine and your mother's room."

"Oh, good, I don't wanna share my room, even with Cassie."

"Cassie, huh?" I smiled at her.

"Ya'," she nodded quickly, "I'm Nessie and she's Cassie."

"You're very adorable, do you know that?" I chuckled.

"Ali tells me all the time." She tilted her head back and grinned up at me, she was a lot like her aunt; full of energy with a distinct knack for getting her own way. Her smile caused one dimple to form on her left cheek as one corner of her mouth raised further than the other.

The door to the bathroom swung open gently and Bella stepped out of it, when her gaze landed on the three of us she smiled and glided over to the bed. I stood up from the soft mattress, lifting Renesmee and Cassandra with me. Bella held out her arms and I placed Cassandra in them. Renesmee hugged my neck with both arms and settled her head on my shoulder while she sat on my forearm.

"Ready to go home?" I asked Bella.

She simply smiled and nodded. I picked up her hospital bag and let Bella take the lead. The halls of the hospital were a lot quieter this morning, a few doctors were walking past us, not in too much of a hurry to get to the patients rooms, as they had been the night before.

Doris was no longer at the front desk, she was replaced by a blonde nurse who looked twelve, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail which bobbed slightly every time she moved her head. She was filling out some forms as we past, glancing up slightly as we left the hospital.

Emmett had been sure to park the car as close to the doors as possible, leaving it in Carlisle's spot. I grinned as I opened the back door and placed Renesmee in her booster seat, buckling her up securely.

Bella moved around to the other side of the car and made sure Cassandra was safe in her chair before closing the door softly and climbing into the passenger seat while I slid into the car and turned on the engine.

"Alice told me she bought more clothes for the girls," Bella said with a smirk.

"When did she have the time to do that?"

"She bought them online," Bella explained.

Of course my little sister would find any excuse to spend money, even if that meant sitting in front of the computer because she couldn't actually go to any shops.

"That sounds like Alice," I chuckled.

It didn't take us long to get home, even though our house was on the outskirts of town. I could hear Renesmee talking to her little sister for the whole ride home, she was telling her about the house and mainly telling her about all the toys they had to play with.

"Now, you 'an't play with the toys in my room, they're mine," she said firmly.

"Renesmee," Bella warned.

"Sorry, mommy," she huffed, "I suppose Cassie could play with them if I'm there too."

Bella snorted lightly and let Renesmee continue telling Cassandra about what waited for them at home.

"Em and Jazzy take us to the beach a lot, it's fun there; you'll like it. 'Arry always tries to push me in the sand, but I just run away, I usually hide behind Jazzy, he sits with Roxie 'cause she's too little. Ali buys us stuff all the time, I think she 'as a 'oblem," I smirked, trying to hold in my laughter as Renesmee continued telling Cassandra about the family, "Rosie's nice too, I like her a lot; she tells 'Arry off when he's mean to me. I think Gran and Grandpa are the best, they don't yell at us and they by us presents when we've been good."

Cassandra gurgled.

"You'll like it a lot at home," Renesmee stated, falling into silence in the back seat as I turned the car onto our driveway.

The garage was open when we reached the end of the driveway, I drove into my spot and noticed Rose was cleaning out some of the cabinets attached to the back wall. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to the car smiling as Bella and I stepped out.

"Can I hold her again?" Rose asked, she really did love children.

Bella smiled and unbuckled Cassandra from her chair, handing her to Rosalie. I helped Renesmee out of her seat and she ran into the house calling out to the family. I chuckled as I watched her tiny legs carry her through the door.

I shut the garage door and followed Rose and Bella into the house as they took off after Renesmee, Rose going at a slower pace for Cassandra's sake.

Renesmee ran into the main living room, flinging herself onto one of the chairs where Harry was seated. I grinned at them and watched from the large doorway as Bella and Rosalie sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, I should probably tell you, we have visitors," Rose mumbled as she rocked Cassandra back and forth.

A streak of blonde hair whipped past me as someone ran into the room. I stepped back slightly out of shock and blinked, chuckling as I realized who it was.

"Oh my god, Bella, congratulations." Tanya flung her arms around my wife, "I made my mom and dad get on the first plane we could when Esme called to tell us." She was seemed to be particularly hyperactive today, "She's gorgeous," she cooed as she looked over at the baby in Rose's hands, scooting between them and sitting down.

"She's right, she ran around the house packing for us as she handed me the phone already calling the airport," Garrett chuckled as he entered the room with his wife Kate.

"We're being told what to do by a teenager," Kate said as she gave me a quick hug before moving over to the sofa to give Bella one.

"I was just so excited," Tanya smirked.

Bella giggled, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Pfft, don't ask me such silly questions," Tanya waved her hand in the air, "of course I would." She grinned as Rose shifted so Tanya could lift Cassandra out of her arms.

Tanya and Bella had been friends from the moment they met; Esme had introduced them at a party Kate and Garrett had thrown in Alaska. Despite Bella being five years older they got on like a house on fire.

Kate and Esme had grown up as neighbors, keeping in touch as they grew older and moved away.

"Where are Irina and Laurent?" I asked, "Are they here too?" I hoped I was wrong, I didn't really care for Kate's little sister and her husband. Frankly I wanted to kill Laurent for the way he looked at the women in my family.

"No," Kate answered me.

"They've taken a trip to France to visit his family, so you can relax Edward, you won't need to sharpen any knives," Garrett smirked at me, knowing, and sharing, my dislike for Laurent.

Kate rolled her eyes at the two of us and laughed lightly.

I smirked at her and raised my hands, "I promise I will not hurt your brother-in-law."

"Oh please, you'll hurt him as soon as you've got the chance," she brushed me off and went to sit in the chair next to the one Harry and Renesmee were sharing.

"Well I think Cassandra should go down for a nap, she's had an exciting first day," Bella said as she stood up. Tanya pouted, but handed the baby over without complaint.

I followed Bella up the stairs and through our room into the nursery attached to it. Everything was neatly in its place, Alice and Esme had obviously moved a few things about since we were at the hospital, as I noticed a few things had changes positions.

The walls were painted turquoise, with a gold border running along the bottom and the top. White silk curtains hung from the large window at the right side of the room. Esme had drawn a few pictures to hang on the wall along with photos of the family. A small walk-in wardrobe was to the left, inside were all her clothes and her changing table. There was a bookshelf filled with fairytales in the corner with a chair sitting at its side. In the centre of the back wall was the large white crib, Bella glided over to it and placed Cassandra down.

I pulled a soft blanket down from one of the shelves and tucked her in, making sure she was warm enough. Bella smiled and turned on the baby monitor sitting on the bedside cabinet to the left of the crib, picking up its partner and coming to stand by me at the crib.

"Sleep tight," she murmured and leaned over the side of the crib to place a kiss on her forehead, "we'll come wake you in a little bit, sweetheart, just to make sure you manage to sleep through the night."

****

Kate, Garrett and Tanya were staying with us for the week, Esme had insisted they unpack and take the guestrooms when they said they were going to catch the first flight home in the morning, so as they weren't in the way.

"Nonsense, you're staying, there's plenty of room and you know we love having you stay with us," Esme had said, just before gliding off to get fresh sheets for the beds in two of the guest rooms. She didn't give them a chance to argue and she ignored them until they gave in. By which time she smiled at them and told them to never forget how stubborn she could be.

Tanya was ecstatic, she loved any excuse to come visit us in Forks. Though I don't think it had anything to do with the town. Every time she and her parents would visit all the girls would take a day trip to Seattle to go shopping. I had already heard Alice and Tanya talking about which day would be the most suitable.

Tanya, Bella, Alice and Rose were currently sitting in the movie room watching Shaun of the Dead with a large bucket of popcorn. For some reason that was always the first movie they watched, it was normally followed by Singing in the Rain.

Two films that really don't go together, but I gave up trying to understand their viewing ritual a long time ago.

Carlisle was in his personal study going over some work for the hospital, he was going to a medical conference in two weeks and had a lot to do before then for his patients. He never liked leaving someone else in charge of his patients, especially since he didn't like most of the doctors that worked at the hospital.

Esme was working on the new designs for the pool and garage with Kate, who owned her own interior design company back in Alaska. They enjoyed exchanging ideas with each other.

Jasper was in his office, working on finalizing the information needed for Jenks, the meeting was in two days and he had explained how there was still a lot he needed to sort out.

Emmett and Garrett were settled in the main living room watching ESPN Classics. Their shouts could be heard every so often, always contradicting each other. While Garrett would yell in victory, Emmett would shout at his team to get their asses in gear as though they could hear him. It sounded as though they were watching a game they hadn't seen before.

All the children were asleep and I was sitting at the piano in my music room.

After a while Garrett and Emmett's shouting stopped, which I was grateful for, even though the children were fairly used to the fact our family was a loud one, I really didn't want them waking up screaming their heads off.

Especially Cassandra, who was not used to the noise.

I felt Bella's arms encircle my waist and her chin rest on my shoulder as she bent down to my level at the piano.

"I thought you were watching movies with the girls?"

"I was," she murmured, "but Alice and Tanya fell asleep halfway through Legally Blonde," she smirked against my neck, "now I'm sleepy too."

I chuckled and shut the lid on my piano.

"Come to bed, Edward," her arm traced down mine and she took a hold of my hand, tugging at it to make me follow her out of the music room and down the hallway to our bedroom.

****

I heard the faint sound of a baby screaming as it invaded my dream, I scrunched up my eyes and threw my arm over my face. Bella moaned and shoved at my back.

"You get up," she mumbled.

"It's your turn." I yawned and tried to fall back asleep for the third time that night.

Bella shoved at my back again, this time using her feet as well to help her push me out of the bed. I flung my arms out as I fell to the ground.

"If you ever want sex again you better go rock Cassandra to sleep," she murmured and rolled over so her back was to me.

"That's not fair," I moaned as I pushed myself up from the ground.

"When have I ever played fairly?" She pulled the coverers up to cover her shoulders, "Now go make the screaming stop."

I yawned again and resigned myself to walking over to the nursery door and moving over to the large crib where Cassandra was screaming her little lungs out.

"Please go to sleep," I moaned as I picked her up and looked at the clock. It was four-thirty in the morning, an hour after the last time she woke up, "Daddy needs to sleep," I carried her over to the chair beside the bookshelf and sat down, rocking her gently in my arms, "and mommy's getting grumpy. I love your mom, but I much prefer her when she's not grumpy, so please go to sleep." I begged her, knowing that she didn't understand what I was saying.

She stopped screaming after a few minutes and drifted off to sleep again, "Your sister was a lot quieter, you know," I whispered as I placed her back into the crib and silently walked back into my bedroom.

Bella was asleep again, still with her back to my side of the bed, I crawled under the covers and pulled her body towards mine, burying my nose between her shoulder blades, leaving a soft kiss on her back and falling asleep holding her in my arms.

I felt a small body crash down on the mattress and squirm its way between me and Bella. I moaned and rolled onto my back.

"Daddy, wake up," Renesmee pushed at my face.

I moaned and tried to roll over.

"Daddy!" Renesmee crawled on top of me, "Get up, Granddad is here."

"I know, sweetie, he lives here."

"No, not Grandpa, Granddad!" she squealed and jumped down from me and moved onto waking Bella up.

I shot up and looked at my daughter, then at the clock, it was nine o'clock in the morning and not a peep was coming from the nursery.

Renesmee grinned up at me, "What do you mean Charlie's here?" I asked her.

"You're silly," she giggled, "I mean he's downstairs. Em' told me to come wake you up, he's standing outside 'cause he said the 'ast time he walked into your room in the morning he saw something he really didn't 'ant to." She tilted her head to the side, "'hat did he see?"

I was going to kill Emmett, "Nothing, that's not important, what's important is that Charlie's here." I flipped the covers off of me and pulled on the first pair of jeans I could find, not caring that I was still wearing my boxers from yesterday; I'd just have change them later, when Charlie wasn't ruining my morning.

"Mommy!" Renesmee pushed at Bella's side.

Bella stirred and opened her eyes.

"Morning Renesmee, what are you doing in here," she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. I was just pulling a t-shirt over my head as she looked over and smiled at me.

"Granddad Charlie is here," Renesmee grinned and crawled off the bed, her feet dangling in the air slightly before she let go of the mattress and they hit the ground.

Bella shot up and looked at me, smiling sympathetically before getting out of bed and putting on her silk dressing gown.

"You bring Cassandra downstairs, he'll be wanting to see her," she said before she took Renesmee's hand and walking out of the room. I heard her greet Emmett and his booming laugh.

"Emmett!" I yelled, "Get your ass in here."

He was grinning at me as I walked over to him, "What's up, little brother? I hope it's not the same thing that was up the last time I walked in here in the morning." He smirked.

I glared at him and punched him in the arm. He laughed as I turned away from him and walked into the nursery to get Cassandra awake and dressed into new clothes.

I carried her down the stairs when I was done and found Charlie, Renesmee and Bella sitting in the kitchen, Esme was at the hob making pancakes.

Charlie looked up at me and greeted me with his usual glare before standing up to come see his new granddaughter. I placed her in his arms and he turned away from me without saying a word and went to sit back down beside Bella at the breakfast bar.

Charlie Swan wasn't happy the day Bella announced that she and I were getting married, he always hoped that our relationship would be short and she would never see me again after; he wasn't happy to be wrong.

Bella's father didn't approve of me or my family and he wanted his daughter as far away from me as possible.

It wasn't helpful that he was the Chief of Police in Forks, but then again he would never intentionally hurt his daughter, so my family did get some leeway when it came to his job, because he knew we meant a great deal to Bella. However, I knew that he was dying to arrest me for something and throw away the key.

He normally ignored me when he came to visit Bella and Renesmee, choosing to pretend I didn't exist.

He was wearing his uniform, I guessed he was on his way to work, but he normally wore it when he came to our house, reminding us not-so-subtly that he was the law in this town. I rolled my eyes internally every time, smirking to myself at the fact he would never catch us doing something wrong, we were, after all, very careful about those things.

Charlie started talking to Cassandra as she gazed up at him from his arms. He smiled; he loved being a granddad, he just wished I wasn't the father of them.

Esme smiled at me as she passed by me, placing down plates in front of Bella, Renesmee and Charlie. He smiled down at Cassandra before handing her over to Esme. She glided out of the room and I saw her carry Cassandra in the direction of the living room.

"Bella, I was talking Sue Clearwater the other day, she was saying her son, Seth was coming home from college in a few weeks; he's just graduated," Charlie said as he cut up his pancakes, still ignoring me as I went over to help Renesmee with hers.

Bella mumbled in response.

"He's your age, you know, lovely young man," my body stiffened as I realized what he was getting at. I reminded myself that I had to keep my anger under control since he could arrest me if I did anything stupid.

"Dad," Bella warned, "you remember Edward, my husband and father of my children," she smiled at him, but it still held a warning.

Charlie glared at me and grunted.

He would never stop trying to split us up.

"Have you called your mom," Charlie wisely changed the subject, but he could have picked a better topic.

Bella frowned, "You know I haven't spoken to her in three years, dad, why would I call her now."

"She might want to know you've given birth to her second granddaughter," Charlie muttered.

"Well, I don't think she needs to know," Bella huffed, effectively ending the conversation, "I'm going to go find Esme, Cassandra needs to be fed." She slid off her stool and gently placed her hand on my back as she passed.

Charlie grumbled something under his breath and stood up, "I better get to work," he said, not actually looking at me, "bye, Nessie," he kissed her on the head.

Renesmee grinned at him, "Bye-bye, Granddad."

He smiled at her and glared at me before showing himself out.

* * *

a/n

Tanya will never be the 'bad guy' in my stories; I actually like her.  
The next chapter promises violence of (I hope) epic proportions, stay tuned.  
Oh, and don't forget to review, I love it when you do.  
The ages of the characters introduced in this chapter:  
Kate Walker - 41  
Garrett Walker - 43  
Tanya Walker - 18  
Irina Babineaux - 29  
Laurent Babineaux - 29  
Charlie Swan - 45  
Forum - http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=6479

Alice.x


	8. The Family Forger

a/n Nope, I don't own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.  
I wish to apologise for the sheer lateness of this chapter, but I have a damn good reason. Basically my computer broke down, I freaked, my dad fixed it and I sighed in relief as I realised all my files were still there.  
I also have to get my applications to university sorted out, so I've been working on that. Personal Statements are a bitch to write, but I'm getting there. Seriously, I see 'write about yourself and why you want so study said degree' and I freak, while I may be slightly narcissistic I still prefer writing about fictional characters more than myself  
I also wanted to get this chapter right, because I've been looking forward to writing it, So I've been working my butt off and now I'm kind of sleepy.  
Anyhu, moving on…  
I promised violence, so violence you shall have.

* * *

Chapter Eight - The Family Forger

"Edward," I faintly heard someone say my name as I stared at the wall in front of me, caught up in a daydream. I was zoning out more and more since sleep was becoming a distant memory; Cassandra had been keeping me and Bella up for the past two nights. Every few hours she would wake up screaming her little lungs out, for no apparent reason.

Emmett would smile smugly at us every time he saw how tired we were; mumbling something about how the world was finally playing fair. I guess he felt this since Harry was the only one who didn't manage to stay asleep for long periods of time.

Well, until Cassandra joined the family.

The lack of sleep was making both me and Bella very grumpy.

Luckily Renesmee didn't seem to hear her cries from her bedroom and she was still sleeping through the night, which I was glad about and I think Bella was too. She was currently upstairs giving Cassandra a bath in the sink in our en suite bathroom.

Bella doesn't function well without enough sleep and I was paying the price.

"Edward? Are you even fucking listening to me?" The voice was back.

"Tanya! Language," another voice joined in.

"Sorry, Dad."

Tanya's fist rammed into my arm and pulled my attention back into the present.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

She smiled sweetly, "Bella said that if you don't go upstairs and help her out with Cassandra she's going to cut off your balls and serve them up to wild animals."

"Tanya!" Garrett scolded.

"What?" She snapped at him, "I'm only passing on the message." She turned back to me, "She says to hurry up since you have to go out in a little while. I think her exact words were 'get a fucking move on'"

"Tanya!"

"What?" She huffed at her dad and walked out of the room, "Yell at Bella about the language, she's the one who said it."

"Cherish it while they are young, Edward," he mumbled before going after his eighteen-year-old daughter.

I chuckled lightly; at least Tanya didn't wake up at random parts of the night screaming her lungs out for attention.

I pushed myself off of the sofa and walked out of the room into the hallway. Jasper was at the foot of the stairs carrying a folder of papers and he looked like he was headed to the main office.

"Hey, Edward, I'll be ready to go in about twenty minutes, Emmett's just upstairs playing with Harry on the Xbox."

"Okay," I said as I passed him and took the stairs two at a time.

The bathroom door was open and I could hear Cassandra gurgle and splash followed by Bella's soft laugh. I leaned against the doorframe and smiled as Bella pulled faces at our newborn daughter. I chuckled softly and she looked over her shoulder at me, smiling brightly.

"So, Tanya got the message to you then," she laughed lightly.

I smirked, "Yeah, now Garrett is telling her off for swearing too much."

She grinned, "I'll have to tell him it was my fault, but for now I need you to pass me down one of the towels from the shelf." She nodded to her right and turned her attention back to Cassandra.I did as she asked and moved over to the shelf, pulling down one of the softer towels. I grinned at my little girl as Bella picked her up out of the sink and I opened the towel up to wrap it around Cassandra as she passed her into my arms.

"Are you all clean now?" I held her to my chest and made sure the towel was snug around her.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella stood on her tiptoes and gave me a quick kiss before emptying the sink of the water and cleaning it out, "Can you put her in a fresh pair of clothes, Rose and I were going to take the children to the park."

"Of course," I kissed her head and carried Cassandra into the nursery's wardrobe, "We're going to make your Aunt Alice so proud of your outfit she'll never yell at me again."

Cassandra gurgled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you understand what I'm saying," I smirked and she gurgled again, "Your timing is alarmingly good."

She stretched her arms in the air and blew a spit bubble.

"Charming," I chuckled and placed her down on the changing table. I tickled her belly briefly and looked at the racks of baby clothes Alice and Bella had bought.

"You know, I don't understand why they bought so much stuff, you're going to grow out of them all pretty quickly, little one."

She gurgled again and kicked her legs in the air, chewing on her fist as she looked at me from her wide emerald eyes.

I grinned crookedly at her as I pulled a soft blue outfit from its hanger.

"Now, you have to promise me you'll behave for your mommy, we wouldn't want her to get angry or upset, because it's just going to end up with her yelling at me and I don't like that, not one bit."

She gurgled again.

I chuckled and slipped the blue onesie over her head, before grabbing one of her thick blankets and tiny baby coats.

I met Bella at the bottom of the stairs; she was sorting out the old fashioned buggy we had got for Cassandra. Something was caught in the wheel and she was bent down trying to remove it when I came up beside her. With a quick tug she pulled it out and bounced up grinning triumphantly before quickly running into the kitchen to put it in the bin.

"Here, if you give me Cassandra could you put the buggy into the jeep, Rose has managed to wrangle the keys off of Emmett. I think Roxanne's pram is already by the car, could you put that in the trunk as well?"

"Of course," I smiled and handed our daughter over to her. I placed the blanket into the buggy; she was already wearing the coat.

Once I got the buggy out to the garage and into the jeep I noticed that Rose must have moved Roxanne's baby seat from Alice's car and Cassandra's from mine.

Rose and Bella came out with the children the moment I placed Roxanne's pram next to Cassandra's and shut the trunk of the car. Roxanne was in Rose's arms and Harry was walking along beside her. Renesmee came running over to me to give me a hug, I scooped her up and kissed her cheek, she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Rose and Bella got Roxanne and Cassandra into the car first, putting both Harry and Renesmee in the middle seat with the belt going over both of their laps. They were still small enough to be able to share a seat comfortably.

"Have fun," I muttered as I gave Bella a quick kiss and made my way back into the house.

I flung myself onto one of the sofas in the living room and turned on the telly, since I had nothing to do but wait for Jasper to finish up in the main office and for Emmett to get his butt downstairs.

Alice glided into the room and sat down beside me.

I put my arm around her shoulders, "How come you've not gone with Rose and Bella?" I asked her.

"Tanya wants to go to Port Angeles later and I said I'd go with her."

"More shopping?" I chuckled.

She whacked me on the stomach, "Yes, is there a problem?" She grinned, "We're going to visit the new shoe store."

"Do you plan on making it back for dinner?" I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me playfully, "Ha-ha, you're so very funny," she said sarcastically with a slight eye roll.

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey man," Jasper's voice called from behind us, "Hey, baby."

"Hey, sweetie," I smirked and blew him a kiss.

Alice whacked me on the stomach again and hopped onto her feet to give Jasper a kiss, "Have fun with Jenks," she practically sang as she skipped out of the room, calling through the house for Tanya.

"Ready to go?" He asked me as he chuckled at his wife.

"Sure, what car are we taking?" I asked as Emmett walked into the room.

"Mine," Jasper grinned and took out the keys to the Camaro.

"Shotgun!" Emmett boomed.

"We're not children anymore, Emmett," I frowned as he pushed me out of the way as we walked through to the garage.

He grinned at me and chuckled, "Get in the back, little brother."

I frowned and pushed the front seat forward to climb into the back.

Jasper drove to Seattle, breaking the speed limit the entire way there, "So, how is dear old Jenks?" Emmett was the first to break the silence.

Jasper chuckled, "You should have heard him on the phone, I don't think he understands how terrified he sounds."

I grinned, "You haven't made it easy for him over the years."

"Ah, he'll get over it, he just has to know who's in charge, I think he forgets sometimes." Jasper said as he sped through a red light. "I don't even have to do much to make him scared of me, he knows what I'm capable of, that's all I need."

I chuckled, "Do you want us to wait outside his office for you?"

"That would be the best plan, his secretary is always changing and we might end up with someone who actually has a backbone; she might cause trouble."

"No problem, I'm married to Rose, I can deal with it," Emmett smirked.

Jasper chuckled and skidded into a parking space right outside of Jenks' office building in the middle of Seattle. He grinned and climbed out of the car, with me and Emmett following close behind.

It was reasonably quite inside the building, a few people were milling about with what seemed like no real purpose.

Some of the workers seemed to recognize Jasper and turned in the opposite direction from us, practically running away as we stopped in front of the elevators.

As the doors dinged open a few people got out and we entered, a woman left in the elevator let out a frightened squeak and shuffled from the small space as soon as she could, not caring that this wasn't her stop.

"You make quite an impression, don't you, Jasper?" Emmett boomed out a laugh as the doors slid shut.

Jasper smirked, "I try."

No one else got in the lift as it stopped on different floors, everyone waiting for it seemed to take a liking for the stairs as they noticed the three of us leaning against the back was loving every minute, he was grinning widely, his dimples getting deeper and deeper. Jasper was quietly smirking and I would chuckle every so often.

"This is us," Jasper said as the doors dinged open again, pushing himself off the wall and striding out into the office space owned by Jenks.

There was a small waiting area with a reception desk at the front, a secretary sitting dutifully behind it. Jasper ignored her and continued to stride through the area towards the small corridor with Jenks' office at the end.

"Excuse me, sir, you ca…" the secretary jumped up from her seat.

"He's expecting me," Jasper continued to walk down the hallway to Jenks' office, ignoring the woman as she went to try and stop him. He didn't even bother knocking before he entered the room and shut the door behind him, leaving the red-headed woman looking livid.

Emmett and I both looked towards the secretary and shrugged.

She was new; I hadn't seen her before and she obviously hadn't dealt with Jasper before.

"Does he have an appointment," she said as she ran over to her desk and stared flicking through the large diary in front of her.

"Probably not," Emmett grinned.

"We don't need one," I added with a smirk.

She looked up, "You always need an appointment to see Mr. Jenks."

"We don't," Emmett said firmly, his grin fading as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Someone else has an appointment in five minutes, you can't ju…"

"Yes. We. Can." Emmett said.

Her eyes widened suddenly.

"Trust me, they'll wait," I said, moving over to look at the art on the wall."

Jenks' next appointment showed up a few minutes later, I smirked at Emmett, this was always fun.

I listened as the girl behind the desk tried to explain why he would have to wait to see Jenks' while glancing at me or Emmett every few seconds, "I'm sorry, sir, there's nothing I can do." At least she understood.

"I have to see him now; I don't have all fucking day!" The scrawny looking criminal barked. I knew he was a criminal, because what law abiding citizen would come to Jenks for papers.

"Sir…I'm sorry."

"You will be fucking sorry."

"Sit the fuck down and wait," Emmett growled.

The man jumped and turned around to face him, anger on his face, that was until he saw who was standing there.

"S…sorry, Mr. Cullen, I…I…I…"

Emmett scowled, "Sit. Down."

The man obeyed and scrambled over to one of the chairs, his eyes flickering from us to the door. Everyone knew who we were in this building it seemed.

I liked it.

The secretary's glance was switching between us all, shock on her face as she still didn't really know what was going on. I'm sure Jenks would fill her in on everything later.

There was a loud crash, sounding like glass smashing, from his office. Emmett looked to me, I signaled with my hand for him to wait, just as Jenks' body flew through his office door and went crashing into the wall at the other side of the hallway. Emmett and I stood watched as Jasper appeared from the office, anger displayed clearly on his face.

Jenks' secretary screamed and her hand flew to her mouth as he groaned and tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked Jasper as he loomed over Jenks' body, his anger clearly wasn't ebbing away anytime soon by the look on his face.

The secretary reached for the phone on her desk, I grabbed it out of her reach, "No," was all I said, she backed away from me into the corner of the waiting area.

"Jasper! What the hell?" Emmett asked again.

The scrawny looking man made a dash for the door, I grabbed onto his collar as he passed me and pinned him against the wall, "You're not going anywhere." We had to make sure he wouldn't do or say anything stupid.

"Jasper?" Emmett snapped.

Jasper looked away from Jenks and held his arms out to the side slightly - shrugging, "What? This asshole," he glared at Jenks, "thinks he can suddenly decide to refuse to do our documents." He crouched down, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. "You should take it as a fucking complement that we come to you," I could tell he was pretty fucking unhappy, his accent was coming out tenfold, "you're the best in the state and you will continue to work for my family. We pay you good fucking money, I don't see what your problem is?"

Jenks groaned.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jasper stood up fluidly and pulled Jenks with him, pinning him against the wall.

"Fine," Jenks spluttered, "I'll do it."

I don't know what gave him the idea to try and go against what Jasper wanted, but it looked like he learnt his lesson. I knew Jasper had never actually attacked him before, maybe Jenks thought that Jasper might not hurt him since he didn't before.

He was wrong.

"Good man." Jasper let go of Jenks and put his arm around his shoulder, "I'm sorry about your window and I'll get you a new chair," he smirked as Jenks shook with fear. "Oh, and have those documents done in two weeks. I'll be back to collect them."

Jenks scrambled back into the office shutting the door behind him, Jasper chuckled.

"I promise, I won't say anything," the man I was holding against the wall pleaded.

"Oh, you most certainly won't; you really don't want us after you." I let go of him, he stumbled and ran for the exit.

"I think he'll be rescheduling that appointment," Emmett grinned at the secretary, who was backed right into the corner.

I pulled out a fifty from my wallet and threw it on her desk, "Sorry for any inconvenience." I smirked and followed my brothers out of the office space.

* * *

a/n

I love writing Jenks into my stories.  
The drama's going to start building up now, which means the violence is only getting started. The main drama bomb won't be dropped for a while yet, but there's definitely a few mini bombs along the way.  
If you have any questions regarding 'The Family' feel free to stop by the thread on the forums, I'm also going to start posting pictures of their cars and random things they own on there, then there's the teasers that I usually post for each chapter. -  
http://www[dot]twilighted[dot]net/forum/viewtopic[dot]php?f=44&t=6479&st=0&sk=t&sd=a  
Alice.x


	9. The Crawley Debt

a/n Nope, I don't own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

I believe this chapter would be a little bit citrus-y, followed by some violence…ye have been warned.

* * *

Chapter Nine - The Crawley Debt

I felt Bella's lips ghost past my ear, her nose skimming over my hair above it. I kept my eyes closed, letting her believe I was still asleep. I smirked a little despite this, but since she was behind me she didn't notice.

"Edward," she whispered softly, her breath blowing over my ear, causing me to shiver a little bit, "I know you're awake." I could tell she was smirking, the playful tone of her voice told me this, the way her words danced from her lips.

She shifted slightly, her arm coming over my body and her weight leaning on it as she leaned over me, her arms on either side of my body as I lay on my shoulder. Her chest brushed against my arm and her hair tickled my neck.

_Fuck!_

She bent down slightly and kissed just under my jaw line, her tongue flicking out over my stubble, "It's time to get up," she said, still whispering, "Cassandra is still asleep. It's seven o'clock and she hasn't woken up once during the night. Renesmee is down stairs with her aunts, Harry and Roxanne. We've finally got a full night sleep and there is no one to distract us." She kissed me again, moving closer to my lips. "Stop pretending to be asleep and we can have some fun before our baby screams bloody murder or someone runs into this room."

My eyes shot open and she snorted, "I knew that would work." She smiled at me, triumphant. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, her head was tilted to the side slightly and her smile was wide across the bottom of her face.

I rolled onto my back; she was still leaning over me as she shifted her legs so they were straddling my belly. I moved my hands up her legs and settled them on her hips, "Morning," I mumbled.

"Good morning," she smiled and leaned down, capturing my lips with hers. Her hands moved up my chest and past my shoulders, stopping as her fingers bushed through my hair; I moaned at the feeling. A slight shiver ran through my body as she tugged gently at the messy strands.

My hands moved under the shirt she wore to bed, I noticed it was one of mine briefly as my fingers moved up her bare back. He lips turned up slightly as she took my bottom lip between her teeth.

Her hips ground into mine and I groaned at the friction.

"Edward," she moaned.

"Mmm," I mumbled as I tangled my fingers into her long tendrils of hair, pulling her head closer to mine as I deepened the kiss.

"Fuck me," her voice was low and husky.

Half my mouth turned up in a lopsided smile as she pulled her head back slightly and gazed at me. "Whatever you wish."

She yelped as I grabbed onto her leg, pushing it slightly as I rolled us over, changing our positions.

She giggled and snaked her hand around the back of my neck, pulling my lips to hers again as I started to unbutton the shirt. She arched her back slightly and moved her shoulders back, her arms falling a little behind her, helping me to remove the material from her body.

Our lips never left each other as I flung it across the room.

Her legs wrapped around me, locking together at her ankles on the base of my back. Her heels dug in slightly as she closed all gaps between us.

I slid one hand down her side, she wriggle a bit as my fingers tickled her flesh. I stopped at her hip bone and the top of her underwear, "These are in the way," I mumbled against her lips.

"Well, get rid of them then," her eyes rolled back slightly as I tugged on the thin material.

She unwrapped her legs quickly to remove them from her body, before she went to tug on my boxers.

"For fuck sake!"

I jumped as Emmett's voice boomed through the room. Then I growled in frustration, that bastard had the worst timing ever.

I was going to murder him.

"Why? Why does it always have to be me to walk in on you?"

"You're a fucking asshole, that's why!" I growled.

Bella shuffled out from under me, glaring at Emmett as she pulled the sheet around her body. My head fell as I remained with my back to the door, "You have three seconds to get the fuck out of this room, Emmett, or I'm going to take a blunt and rusty knife and very slowly cut off your dick."

His eyes went wide as Bella walked carefully towards him, the sheet covering her as she narrowed this distance between them.

He turned and bolted from the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

Bella growled slightly as I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her front and pulling her close to my body.

"Where were we?" I mumbled as I kissed along the muscles in her neck.

Her head leaned back onto my shoulder and she moaned, all thoughts of murdering my brother pushed to one side. She turned in my arms and looked up at me. I grinned and wrapped my hands around her thighs, pulling her off of the ground and pushing her against the door.

Her ankles, once again, joined at my back as she settled herself on my hips.

"You tell me." She slid her hand over my shoulder and down the centre of my back, "but talk fast, because I'm fucking horny."

I chuckled and pulled the sheet away from her body. She grinned and tangled her fingers in my hair.

****

"Emmett, if you ever walk into our room in the morning ever again, it will be the last thing you ever do." Bella was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips as I carried Cassandra into the living room.

"Look, I'm sorry, but mom made pancakes and asked me to see if you wanted any. Besides, it looks like you finished what you started after I left." He grinned as he nodded his head indicating Bella's appearance.

Bella growled and aimed a kick to his shin.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed as he clutched onto his leg as she turned to walk away from him.

"Next time I will aim further north."

She stopped in front of me and took Cassandra out of my arms to go feed her, standing on her tiptoes briefly to give me a kiss.

"Dude, you're wife is too violent," Emmett mumbled as he flopped down onto the sofa, rubbing his shin slightly.

I raised my eyebrows at him and chuckled, "I'm with her on this one. Obviously. So don't complain to me, and knock next time."

"Whatever," he said as he picked up his stack of pancakes and shoveled them into his mouth.

"Edward?" Tanya's voice carried into the living room from behind me, "Your mom wants you in the kitchen." She passed me and flopped down next to Emmett, "What's up, Em?" She asked as she took the remote from the table and turned on the television, pulling out a fork of her own and stabbing his pancakes with it before taking a chunk out and putting it in her mouth.

"You know I don't hit women, but I might just make an exception for you, Tans."

"Aw, that's nice," she said with a mouthful of pancakes, "now shut up, I'm watching the telly."

I shook my head with a slight chuckle and left the room, following the hallway down to the kitchen.

"Tanya said you wanted to see me," Esme was at the sink, washing up the dishes from breakfast, I picked up a towel from the counter and began drying.

"Yes," she smiled at me. "I was wondering if you were free to take Kate, Garrett and Tanya to the airport tomorrow. Your dad was going to, but he had to take on another shift at the hospital and everyone else is busy."

"Sure," I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Edward, I appreciate it. It's just that the builders are coming around tomorrow to start work on the garage and the indoor pool and Alice promised she'd help me with that. Rose and Bella's cars are also being delivered tomorrow, so I assumed they'd want to be here for that and that leaves Emmett and Jasper to look after the kids."

"No worries, mom," I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You're a gem," she grinned at me and handed me the clean plate to dry.

"Morning, Edward," Kate said as she entered the kitchen, moving over to the fridge and taking out a carton of milk.

"Morning," I smiled as she moved around the kitchen like it was her own. Esme loved the fact that when Kate and her family were visiting they treated this house like it was their home, she really thought of them as family.

Alice skipped into the room a moment later and parked herself down on one of the stools at the island counter. She smiled at the three of us and poured herself a glass of milk as Kate sat down beside her.

"Do you have the shopping list, mom?" Alice asked, "Me and Bella are going to go to the grocery store in about five minutes."

"Thank you, dear," Esme said as she moved over to one of the cabinets and pulled a small pad of paper out of it, tearing off the top sheet and handing it to Alice, "make sure you get enough chicken for when Ben and Angela come around for dinner."

"Sure thing, mom," Alice chirped as she downed her glass of milk, slid out of the stool and skipped out of the kitchen.

They left a few minutes later, taking Roxanne and Cassandra with them. Rose was still keeping an eye on Renesmee and Harry in the playroom when I went through to see them.

Renesmee barreled over to me and launched herself into my arms, "Daddy, 'Arry won't share his toys with me and he won't listen to Rosie when she tells him to."

Rose was kneeling down beside her son, whispering sternly to him about playing nicely with his cousin.

I smiled at my daughter and ruffled her hair, "I'm sure your aunt will sort it all out."

I was right, because a moment later Harry padded over to me and tugged on my jeans, "'dward, can I talk to Nessie?" He kicked his feet off the ground and looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

I smiled and placed Renesmee on her feet; she scowled at Harry and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," Harry pouted.

Renesmee huffed and rolled her eyes in a similar fashion to the way Bella would, "Humph."

"Renesmee," I warned.

She looked up at me and pouted, before turning towards Harry and smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. He hugged back quickly and shrugged her off. She turned to me again and raised her arms in the air, indicating she wanted to be lifted up again.

I obliged and bent down to swoop her up into my arms just as the door bell rang.

She looked down at Harry and stuck out her tongue as I carried her out of the playroom and down the hallway. I heard Harry running behind me at the interest of the doorbell, Rose's soft laugh followed after him.

I chuckled and opened the front door frowning as I noticed Tyler Crawley standing on the front steps. He had a black eye and a pleading look on his face.

Renesmee clung to me tighter as she looked at him; Harry peered out from behind my legs, his little hands holding onto the bottom of my jeans.

I nodded my head and stepped to the side to let Tyler in. He wasn't due to the house for two days, I didn't like the fact he was early, no one ever paid back their loan early. I knew he didn't have the money with him and I knew why he was here.

It made me angry.

"No," I said firmly as I placed Renesmee on the ground, she scuttled behind my legs, standing next to Harry and clinging onto my jeans as well.

"Look, man, I need more time, I can't get it all," he pleaded. My hands fisted and I fought to keep my temper to myself in front of Harry and Renesmee.

"I said no, I gave you a deadline and you are going to stick to that deadline, I'm not messing about here."

"Come on, what's an extra few days, man, you'll get your money, just not in two days." He squared up to me, "you can't hurt me, I've got friends," he said with meaning.

Friends huh?

"Your friends couldn't help you if we chose to teach you a lesson about sticking to deadlines."

"They may not be able to get to you, but your children are another matter along with your pretty little wife."

My eyes narrowed instantly, I could almost feel Rose snarl from behind me.

"Did you just threaten our children?" I growled. I didn't miss the fact he also threatened Bella, he would pay for that, but our children were another story. No one fucking messed with the children in this family. "Rosalie, take Harry and Renesmee upstairs, now," I ordered.

Rose moved behind me, taking our children away from behind me, she led them towards the stairs, pausing slightly, she asked the two of them to wait there for a moment and turned back to Tyler. She glided over to him and brought the palm of her hand right across his cheek.

He flinched, I knew that her slaps hurt and by the looks of it Tyler did too.

She stepped closer towards him, "You come anywhere near them and I will kill you," she growled in a slight whisper before turning back to Renesmee and Harry and leading them up the stairs.

Once I knew they were gone the dam broke and my anger flooded out, I grabbed onto his top and slammed him against the wall adjoining the hall to the living room.

"Trust me when I tell you this. That was the biggest fuck up of your entire life."

"What happened," Tanya ran into the hallway from the living room with Emmett close behind her.

Her eyes widened slightly as she took in Tyler pinned against the wall as he struggled against my grip.

"Tanya, go help Esme and your mom in the kitchen," I said.

"Nuh-uh, it's much more interesting out here," she smirked.

"Tanya," I warned.

She huffed and glared at me, "I always miss out on all the fun," she said before she stormed off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Edward, care to explain?" Emmett asked.

"Is the basement open?" I asked, putting more force against Tyler as he continued to struggle.

"Yeah, but why?"

I pulled Tyler away from the wall and dragged him down the hallway towards the back of the house and to the basement door. I shoved him through the door, it banged open and he tumbled down the stairs.

I turned to Emmett, "He just threatened our children, now I'm going to make sure he regrets it."

Emmett growled and went to go down the basement stairs. I stopped him.

"No, go find Rosalie up stairs, she's with Harry and Renesmee."

He glared at Tyler, who was in a heap at the bottom of the steps, "Fuck him up," he snarled before turning away from me and quickly walking towards the main stairs.

I entered the basement and shut the door behind me.

Tyler groaned as he stood up, he has hit his face off a few of the steps and he was already bleeding from the nose. I grinned and grabbed onto his top again, pulling my right fist back and snapping it forward to connect with his face.

He fell back slightly from the force, but I kept him standing from my grip on his shirt.

I pulled my arm back again, the rage pouring out of me. This time I heard the satisfying crack of the bone. His nose shattered and blood seeped down his face.

I let him drop to the ground; I bent over him, one knee on the ground as I lifted him slightly by the shirt.

"Never. Threaten. This. Family." I punctuated each word with a satisfying punch to his face. This time I hit him just at the side of his right eye.

His head snapped back each time as he groaned in pain.

I kept on going.

"Stop," he spluttered as I pulled my arm back again, "fuck…just stop."

I smirked at him.

"Not a chance."

I stood up and dropped him from my grip. He crumpled to the floor and I walked over to the far wall.

"My wife," I said as I picked up the baseball bat leaning against the wall, "would fuck you up in an instant, you wouldn't win against her, but you made a huge mistake by threatening her. The children, however, were your biggest mistake. You should know this," I said as I walked towards him, swinging the bat back and forth slightly, "threatening the children, that was the dumbest thing you have ever done. Now get up."

He pushed himself up weakly, stumbling and falling twice before he stood. He was hunched over slightly, his face covered in his own blood.

I snarled at him as I clutched onto the bat with both hands and swung it, hitting him across the head. I made sure that I didn't put too much force behind it, I still wanted him conscious.

He fell to the ground immediately, rolling onto his back.

"Fuck," he stuttered, his breath jerking out of him as he coughed up some blood. I dropped the bat and walked over to one of the cabinets as I heard the basement door opening.

I recognized Emmett's loud footfalls, I had my back to him as I pullout the handgun from one of the draws.

I turned to see Emmett glaring down as Tyler, who was still spluttering, before he looked up at me, noticing the gun right away.

"Shit," Emmett exclaimed as he moved towards me quickly, "fuck, Edward, you can't shoot him, we can't cover it up if you do."

"Yes, we can."

"No, people know he owes us money, this one is traceable."

I sighed.

Damn it, he was right.

I handed Emmett the gun, "You should probably put that in the safe, he's staying down here."

Emmett nodded and walked towards the stairs, pausing at Tyler for a moment. He snarled and aimed a kick right to his gut, Tyler's frame buckled forward as he curled up, clutching onto his belly.

Emmett disappeared up the stairs. I dragged Tyler across the floor and set him up on one of the chairs, taping him to it securely.

"You're not going anywhere," I said as I wiped the blood from his face. It didn't really work since there was so much.

I sighed and moved over to the sink, filling up the bucket with water and throwing it over him.

I smiled as most of the blood washed away from the impact and set down the bucket before climbing up the stairs and locking the basement door behind me.

* * *

a/n

Stay tuned…we've got some new characters arriving in the next chapter…I'll give you a hint: chapter ten is going to be called Italian Cousins. Plus Ben and Angie come around for dinner.  
Come to the forum, I've started uploading pictures of how I envision some of the characters, I'll be adding photo's if the cars next, followed by some furniture that they own, mainly Renesmee and Cassandra's furniture in their rooms -  
http://www[dot]twilighted[dot]net/forum/viewtopic[dot]php?f=44&t=6479&st=0&sk=t&sd=a  
Don't forget to review.  
Alice.x


	10. Family Friends

a/n

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Wow, it's been a while. Work kind of took over my life for a while…who am I kidding? It's still taking over my life.  
I hope you all had a good New Year and which ever holiday you celebrated over the past few months.  
This chapter was originally titled Italian Cousins, but it kind of changed as I was writing it. Italian Cousins will now be chapter eleven.

* * *

Chapter Ten - Family Friends

I stood leaning against the concrete wall of the basement, my arms folded over my chest as I stared across the room at Tyler. His face had swollen around both his eyes and his bottom lip was puffy and split at the side.

I smirked.

He was currently unconscious and it was a whole lot easier endure his presence that way.

I was still leaning towards the notion of killing the fucker, even if it were traceable, it would feel fucking fantastic to blow his brains across the basement floor after he threatened my children. I was content in the knowledge that he would never be able to hurt any of them, but the fact that he even went there made me want to drill out his eyes.

Emmett was lucky that he managed to make me see sense a half hour ago, but I still knew the combination to the safe and which one the guns were in; Tyler wasn't home free just yet.

I sighed and pushed my body away from the wall and climbed the stairs into the house, locking the basement door behind me. I could hear Esme and Kate in the kitchen as I walked down the hallway and passed in front of the main stairs. Bella and Alice were still at the supermarket with Roxanne and Cassandra and I didn't expect them to be back anytime soon; even when shopping for food those two could take hours.

Esme smiled at me as I entered the kitchen, Tanya was sitting beside her mom with her chin resting in her hands, she followed Esme's gaze and scowled at me. I chuckled lightly and she just glared some more.

"Please say you didn't make a mess down there," Esme was the first to speak.

I smirked, "I'll make sure it's cleaned up later."

"Good," she smiled, "Rosalie told me everything, she's back upstairs with the Renesmee and Harry, I thought I heard something about a game of Jenga." She laughed lightly.

I quirked an eyebrow, the last time Renesmee and Harry played Jenga together Harry ended up with a black eye.

I heard the front door open and Alice's voice carry through to the kitchen, I guess they were quicker than I expected.

"Help, anyone?" She called through, "There's enough for everyone to carry."

I smirked and walked through to the front of the house, Alice and Bella were pushing the girls in, they were sitting happily in their prams, bags hanging from the handles of Roxanne's pram and some were sitting in the basket beneath Cassandra's.

"The trunk's open, Edward," Bella said as she passed me on the way to the kitchen a small smile on gracing her lips.

Alice passed me and stuck out her tongue, I rolled my eyes at her.

"I saw that," she sang as the four of them disappeared into the kitchen.

Esme and Kate followed me out of the house and into the garage were Alice had parked the car. I scowled at the amount of bags they left for us to take in, but gathered up as much as I could carry, leaving only a few for my mom and her best friend to take into the house.

Alice was already loading up the fridge and freezer when I made it back to the kitchen. Tanya had Roxanne on her lap at the small kitchen table and Bella was lifting a screaming Cassandra out of her pram.

I dropped the bags onto the counter and walked over, holding out my arms for Bella to place our daughter into, she smiled and passed Cassandra to me. She was still screaming, but I rocked her back and forth gently until she settled down in my arms.

Bella went over to help Alice with putting all the shopping into the right places. Kate and Esme had appeared in the kitchen, gliding over to the counter and sorting out the cans of food between them.

Cassandra gurgled and brought my attention back to her. I smiled down at my daughter and carried her out of the room.

"How about we go find your big sister and cousin, hopefully they haven't hurt each other yet," I murmured as I started ascending the main stairs.

"Wait up, Edward," Tanya called after me, carrying Roxanne in her arms.

I paused on the stairs until she caught up with me and we continued up together. We heard Emmett's loud booming laugh coming from Harry's room, so we followed the noise and found the four of them sitting in the middle of the floor with Jenga pieces everywhere.

Rose looked up at us and smiled, shuffling over to make room for all of us, she pulled Harry onto her lap and I sat down beside her with Cassandra still in my arms. Tanya sat between Emmett and Renesmee, crossing her legs and letting Roxanne sit between them, holding her up gently.

"Who won?" She asked.

"Renesmee," Rose answered.

"Ah, I guess that's why no one has Jenga shaped bruises on them," I chuckled; my daughter really wasn't the best of losers.

Renesmee crawled over to me and her baby sister, smiling broadly, "I won, daddy, you missed it, but I won." She clapped her hands together as she settled herself into my side.

"No fair!" Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in the exact same way Emmett does, except Harry was pouting slightly and I've never known my older brother to pout - thankfully.

"Come on, buddy," Emmett stood up, heaving Harry into his arms, "the game's about to start." Harry giggled as Emmett swung him around in the air and carried him out of the room on their way to the living room down stairs.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Men and their sport." She pushed herself up and held out her arms to take Cassandra from me so I could stand up too. "Sorry you didn't get to play with us; it was intense for a moment there. Renesmee almost threw a fit." She laughed lightly and handed Cassandra back to me, moving over to help Tanya up with Roxanne.

"I think I better go find Alice, before she comes tearing through the house looking for her little princess." Tanya smiled and carried Roxanne out of the room.

Renesmee tugged on the bottom of my jeans, "Daddy, can we go find mommy, I wanna tell her about my 'ictory," she smiled widely.

I chuckled and shifted Cassandra into one of my arms so I could hold on to Renesmee's hand. I let her pull me along the hallways. I could hear Rose laughing from Harry's room, left to tidy up the mess of Jenga blocks.

****

"God, don't you have anything decent on your iPod?" Tanya huffed as she scrolled through the list of my albums after insisting that she pick the songs to play on the ride to the airport.

"I'll have you know my taste in music is far superior to yours," I raised one of my eyebrows and looked at her through the rear-view mirror. Garrett chuckled from the passenger seat and I saw Kate shake her head slightly in the back seat next to Tanya.

"I seriously doubt it," Tanya dismissed me and finally chose a album to put on, placing down the iPod and leaning back in her seat, "why can't we stay another week," she addressed her dad.

"Because me and your mother have jobs to get back to and we can't impose on the Cullen's for as long as we like."

"As if, you know Esme would gladly have you live there," I could hear the eye roll in Tanya's voice.

"She's right," I smirked, "My mom loves having you three stay with us."

"Still, we have jobs to get back to," Kate said lightly, smirking at her daughter, "and you have school."

"Don't remind me," Tanya mumbled, sliding further into her chair and looking out the window.

I ended up having to leave them at the door of the airport, as they didn't have much time left to check-in due to an accident slowing down traffic. Tanya unceremoniously punched me on the arm as she pulled her luggage behind her, sticking out her tongue as she made her way over to the queues.

Kate apologized on her daughter's behalf and gave me a quick hug before following after Tanya. I chuckled as Garrett looked on after them.

"Have fun," I said as he picked up his luggage.

"Oh, I will," he said sarcastically before laughing and joining his wife and daughter at the check-in line.

My phone started ringing as I climbed back into my car, Bella's name showed up on the caller ID and I smiled.

"Hey," I said as I put the phone to my ear, pulling the seatbelt over me as I did so.

_"Hey, I was just calling to remind that Ben is coming around to the house later to go over some business with you."_

"Yeah, I remember."

_"Also, I gave Angela a call and invited her and Annabel over as well; I just thought that it might be the only time that we could see them for a while." _

"Okay, that sounds good to me."

_"Thanks, what time do you think you'll be home?" _

"I'm just heading back now."

_"Okay, love you." _

"You too," I said as I hung up the phone and placed it on the passenger seat.

Bella was waiting for me when I got home; she had the table in the conservatory set up for us. Esme had already ordered out for everyone else as she didn't feel like cooking dinner and Bella had food in the oven for me, her, Ben and Angela.

"Good, you're home," she glided over to me and gave me a quick kiss, "can you bring down the big playpen and put it in the conservatory for when we're having dinner? Also you should find Cassandra's chair somewhere in her wardrobe.

"Of course." I smiled and ran up the stairs quickly to sort everything out, Cassandra was down for her nap when I entered her room, so I quietly walked over to her wardrobe and dug out her small chair from the back of the room.

The playpen that Bella wanted me to take down was big enough to put the chair in along with Annabel. Renesmee was big enough now that she really didn't need to go in the playpen as she would get bored easily, but if her sister and Annabel were both in there I don't think she'd mind sitting in there with them while we had our dinner.

Bella came into Cassandra's room to wake her up, just as I was leaving, "I'll just feed her and then come down stairs with her," she smiled at me as she stirred our daughter out of her slumber. "Can you give Renesmee her dinner as well?"

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"How come I'm not eating with you and mommy tonigh'" Renesmee asked me as I placed her meal in front of her on the breakfast counter.

"You remember Annabel? Well, her parents are coming around to have dinner with me and your mother and we thought you'd like to play with her while we eat."

Renesmee seemed to think about that for a moment, before she nodded slightly and picked up her fork to begun shoveling food into her mouth, I really had to stop Emmett from telling her that was the proper way to eat.

"Good girl," I kissed on top of her head and started to clean up the small mess I had made while getting her meal ready.

The oven timer started beeping and I turned it off, leaving the food in the oven to keep it warm until Ben and Angela arrived, which I assumed would be soon.

"Darling, you finish up your dinner, I'm just going to go change my clothes."

"Why?" She looked up at me, her brows furrowing.

"So I can look nice for our guests, otherwise your mommy will get angry at me."

"You don't dress up for dinner every other nigh'," she squinted at me.

"No, but we have guests tonight and mommy likes it if I look nice for guests."

"When you say things like that Em' says you're 'hipped. I dunno what that means," she shrugged.

I chuckled lightly and kissed her on the forehead, "Eat up, sweetie." Like Emmett wouldn't do anything Rose tells him to.

That man was more whipped than I was.

I passed him as I was walking out of the room and punched him on the arm anyway.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed as he hit me back.

"Do me a favor, Emmett, don't talk around my children." I chuckled.

"Afraid are you?" He grinned.

"Of what I'll do to you, yeah."

"Dream on, little brother, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

I just smirked and headed for the stairs, leaving Emmett to whatever he was doing in the first place. It looked to me like he was headed for the basement, or at least in that general direction. Hopefully he was away to lay some more punches into the asshole.

I couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction to the news of what Tyler had said. I was waiting to tell her, because I knew that she would be furious and I didn't want to inflict that on our friends while we had dinner with them.

Bella knew Tyler was down there, but she didn't know the full story yet. I had promised her that I would fill her in on everything once Ben and Angela had gone home for the night.

Bella was already changed and carrying Cassandra down the stairs when I made it to the bedroom. She smiled at me as we passed in the hallway and I heard Cassandra gurgle.

****

Ben smiled and handed me a bottle of wine as I let him and his wife into the house, he pushed his glasses up slightly as they tried to fall down his nose. Angela was holding their two-year-old daughter in her arms; she lent up to kiss me on the cheek and moved further into the room to do the same to Bella.

"It has been far too long since we saw you," Angela exclaimed as she shuffled Annabel slightly in her arms.

"How've you been, Edward? Staying out of trouble?" Ben grinned as our wives walked off towards the conservatory.

I chuckled, "You know me."

"Unfortunately," he smirked.

"There are some things I need to talk to you about, but I think we should probably hold off any discussions about business until after the food."

He glanced at me knowingly with a smirk on his face, "Don't want to upset the wives, now do we?"

I chuckled quietly as we joined Angela and Bella in the conservatory, Angela was placing Annabel down next to Renesmee, Cassandra was gurgling away in the corner, fisting and un-fisting her hands in the air in front of her, her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

"Have you heard from Michael Newton?" Ben asked me.

"Not since he paid back the loan," I answered as I looked away from the children.

"Well, I'm a lawyer, not an accountant, but I would advise you not to lend him anymore money. I've been told he's struggling with more debts."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from him; his family has never been good with money."

"Well, just don't give him anymore of yours."

"Stop talking about business and sit down, dinner's ready," Bella scolded with a slight smile.

"Yes, boss." I grinned at her and she simply rolled her eyes at me as she left the room to get a bottle of wine.

* * *

a/n

Come to the forums - http://www[DOT]twilighted[DOT]net/forum/viewtopic[DOT]php?f=44&t=6479&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

Don't forget to review.

Alice.x


	11. Italian Cousins

a/n Nope, I do not own 'Twilight' or any or its characters.

I'm still here. =D

On with the show…

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Italian Cousins

Bella glared at me from across the room, her eyes narrowed dangerously, her lips pouted slightly and if I didn't know it wasn't me she was angry at I would have been a little scared at what was going to happen next.

Her nostrils flared as she stared at me, her arms folded across her chest.

"He said that," Bella hissed slowly and quietly, a slight snarl appearing on her top lip as it curled back over her teeth for a moment, "Tell me, Edward, why is it you left him breathing?"

"Barely," I smirked, I really had enjoyed beating the crap out of him, "and he's traceable." I gave her an answer I knew she'd understand and it was about the only answer she would probably accept.

"Well…" she said as she unfolded her arms from in front of her chest, "let's just see if he is still breathing when I'm done with the rodent," She smiled wickedly at me as she raised one of her eyebrows and glided past me out of the room, "traceable or not."

I smirked and followed after her.

I really fucking love my wife.

"I can't believe him," she muttered as she stormed down the stairs, "I thought he liked being alive?"

She paused as she rounded the bottom of the stairs and passed the main living room, doubling back and walking over to the fireplace at the far side of the room. She sighed with triumph as she picked up the brass poker hanging from the stand with the other fireplace tools that we never used.

She held it in front of her, looking at it with the same wicked grin on her lips, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"So am I, love." _So am I_.

Her glare was in place again as she marched passed me and managed to still look graceful as she angrily walked down the hallway towards the basement. I followed behind with a lopsided grin on my face.

Hearing Tyler's small yelp as the door banged open against the wall made me chuckled slightly. The loud noise must have startled him pretty badly as I heard the chair he was sitting on clatter to the ground and the small thud of his body going with it.

Bella grinned and descended the wooden stairs, swinging the metal rod back and forth.

She sighed as she came to a stop in front of him, he was lying on his side, tied to the chair. I bent over and pulled the two of them up, he groaned as I shifted him. His bruises had taken full form and now he was going to have a few more when Bella laid into him.

He didn't say anything as he looked at my wife with a suitable amount of fear and dread, his sight flickered between her face - that wicked grin - and the fireplace poker swinging like a pendulum at her side.

She just glared at him.

"Edward told me a funny story today," she said quietly, "though I didn't laugh," she paused. "He said that you threatened our children, that you hinted that harm would come to them if we didn't extend your deadline."

He went to speak, but Bella swung the poker back and brought it forward again, smashing the side of his face with the edge.

"You may ask yourself what's funny about this story," she paused again, "but you see, I find it hilarious that you even thought that you or any of you pathetic little friends would get anywhere near our children without my entire family killing every single one of you."

Tyler brought his head up, his jaw was hanging slightly to the left - Bella had broken it.

"Edward here says your traceable and that's why your still breathing, so let me tell you something, I'm going to go upstairs and make sure you become untraceable and then I'm going to make you rue the day you came to this house and threatened the four children living in it. So, I hope you have things in order."

She smirked a little, bringing the poker up slightly and taking another swing at him, this time hitting him in the ribs. He groaned, but was unable to double over with the pain since the chair and rope was restricting the movement.

"See you later," Bella grinned in a malevolent manner and turned away from him, walking towards the stairs. I smirked at Tyler and followed after my wife watching as her hips swayed slightly with each step.

Once we got back into the hallway I locked the basement door and grabbed onto Bella before she could walk away, pulling her back to me and pushing her against the wall. My lips finding hers instantly and passionately.

"God, you're sexy," I mumbled as she jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around my waist with a slight giggle. She moaned as I pressed her body further against the wall.

I heard the clearing of a throat and we paused, turning our heads slightly to see my father standing in the doorway to the office he just exited.

He smirked and started towards the front of the house, "No sex in the hallway, please."

I chuckled as Bella unwrapped her legs from around me and laughed quietly to herself as Carlisle rounded the corner and disappeared from our view.

Bella smirked at me before dashing off in the direction of the stairs at the back of the house, which lead directly to the third floor. I snorted and shook my head as I followed closely behind her.

****

"It's simple really," Rose said as she shut the bonnet of her Lamborghini. "All we have to do it get Jasper to sort out some documents with Jenks, book a few flights, get someone to take them and voila - no more Tyler."

"I know that," I replied, "It's just a hassle."

"So, you're telling me this is all down to your laziness?" She smirked as she raised one eyebrow, her perfectly manicured hand resting on her hip.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'll do it, Bella's not going to have it any other way."

"First of all, don't roll your eyes at me, secondly, would _you _have it any other way?" She passed me and moved over to her tool box.

"No, the bastard is going down." Tyler wasn't going to be breathing for much longer, that was for sure. Carlisle had taken a look at his injuries and bandaged up a few of them, because Bella wouldn't be happy if he died from blood loss before she could get another go at him.

Rosalie grinned at me, "Then you better give Jasper a shout, because he's going to have to set up another appointment with Jay, the poor soul."

"Who, Jasper or Jenks?"

She chuckled, "Depends on who's looking at the situation. Emmett told me Jasper put Jenks through his office door at the last meeting, so I think Jay may be the poor soul." She paused and smirked a little, "Then again, I'd have probably thrown him through a door if I had to deal with him every time this family needed documents made up, which, by the way, seems to be a lot."

I shrugged, "We need them for business."

Rose snorted in a remarkably graceful way as she pushed her hair back out of her face.

"So, how's your new car?"

Rose grinned, "Fabulous," she almost purred, "I just have one more thing I want to do to the engine and I'll be taking her out for a spin later on. Which reminds me, do you want anything done to your cars, because I was going to tune them up this weekend, after I do Alice's of course."

"Nothing really, a tune up will do for now."

"Cool," she punched me softly on the shoulder before moving over to Emmett's Jeep and popping the hood.

I pushed myself off the counter I was leaning on and left her to it. Jasper would need to sort out a few things before he went to Jenks so the sooner I told him the better. Besides Rose was best left alone when working on the cars, it was her form of relaxation and I knew better to bother Rose for too long when she was trying to relax.

Jasper was sitting in his office, with Roxanne on his knee, he was holding her in place with one hand while he wrote with the other. She watched him carefully as he concentrated on what was on the desk.

"Hey, Jasper," I said as I knocked and walked into the room.

"Hey," he glanced up quickly and down again, "just give me a second."

Roxanne was looking up at her father with great interest, her tiny mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide and Bambi-like. It looked as though he was going over the plans for Alice's new wardrobe.

Jasper finished whatever he was writing and dropped his pen on top of his desk, grabbing onto Roxanne with both hands and lifting her up as he stood from the chair.

"What's up?" he asked me as he walked around his desk, shifting Roxanne to sit on his forearm, she fisted his shirt into her hands and held onto him as he moved.

"I need you to make an appointment with Jenks; Tyler needs to become untraceable."

"Ah, you told Bella then?" I chuckled slightly as he smirked, he knew my wife well.

"Yeah, this morning."

"I'll set up a meeting and sort out the documents that will be needed, I'm assuming your wanting the one way ticket scenario?"

"That's the one."

"Cool, it'll be pretty simple, I see Jenks at the end of the week and put in a rush order. I'm sure he'll be accommodating." He chuckled, Roxanne giggled slightly as she felt the vibrations of her dad's laugh.

"When is it the three of you are going to Milan again?" I asked, hoping that the order would arrive before then, I really didn't want to have to go all the way to Jenks' office again, the man bored me to death every time I had to speak to him, I counted my lucky stars I didn't have to go into his office when the three of us last went.

"Two weeks from now, don't worry, I'll have the documents sorted by then."

I smiled and clapped him on the back.

Alice came bursting into the room, bouncing with the excitement of a child dizzy on lemonade, "You'll never guess who's here."

"Huh," I didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

Her excitement confused me, "Oh, go on, guess."

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, just tell me."

There were only a few people who would make her this happy to see them and there was no chance it could possibly be them. She looked at me as though she knew what I was thinking, in that scary manner she had always possessed.

I raised both my eyebrows, questioning her sanity.

"They are here, they are actually here. Dad didn't even know they were coming. It's fucking brilliant. I haven't seen them in ages, it's going to be so much fun having them stay."

"What's going on, Alice?" Jasper questioned.

"Dad's cousins are here." She squealed and practically ran out of the room to head back down stairs.

I glanced at Jasper quickly before I followed her, but in a calmer fashion.

There was no chance she could be telling the truth, surely we'd have known if Carlisle's cousins were coming for a visit, they always called to tell us. Why they would feel the need to surprise us was beyond me.

I smiled in shock as I saw them standing in the lobby at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aro?" Carlisle's cousin turned from talking to Esme and smiled at me.

"Ah, Edward," he said in his thick Italian accent, "It's so good to see you again," he held out his arms and I walked over to hug him.

Carlisle's father and Aro's father were brothers, both were Italian by birth and while Aro's father stayed in Italy his whole life his brother moved here when he met my grandmother choosing to live here and raise Carlisle in America.

Aro hadn't changed much since I last saw him, his hair was still jet black, no sign of ever turning grey with age and he still seemed to ooze charm. He also looked incredibly young, as though he had just stopped ageing since he was last here.

His wife, Sally, smiled at me as I turned to embrace her next, "Edward, still as handsome as ever I see," she said as she wrapped her arms around me. "Your gorgeous wife has just promised to bring your newborn daughter down to see us, congratulations I may add, what I wouldn't do to have another child." She smirked at her husband as he rolled his eyes.

I smiled, "Thank you, Sally, Renesmee will love that you are here too." The last time Sally and Aro visited Renesmee practically clung to Sally for their entire visit, falling in love with her as soon as she set her tiny eyes on her.

Sally laughed lightly, "Where is the little gem now?"

"Playing with Harry I believe. Do Rose and Emmett know you're here?" I asked.

"Alice has bounced off to tell them," Carlisle answered me from his position next to Esme. He was smiling, he and Aro acted like they were brothers half the time, despite growing up in different countries they were incredibly close.

"Ah, Alec, Jane, come here and say hello to everyone?" Aro said as the front door closed and his twin son and daughter came into the lobby, dropping their bags on the floor.

I smirked slightly as Jane blew her hair out of her face and put one hand on her hip, Alec shoved her gently out of his way as he stumbled slightly over his bag.

They both grinned as they moved over to Carlisle and Esme.

Evil was just unleashed upon this household in the form of two teenage Italian twins.

It was going to be an interesting few weeks.

* * *

a/n

Let's not make any mistakes here, this family is dangerous, and when Bella's pissed she doesn't do violence half-assed.

Alejandro 'Aro' Volturi - 43  
Sulpicia 'Sally' Volturi - 40  
Alec Volturi - 15  
Jane Volturi - 15

I'll have pictures up on the forums of how I picture Aro and his family pretty soon. Come check them out when you have the chance.  
http://www[dot]twilighted[dot]net/forum/viewtopic[dot]php?f=44&t=6479&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

Alice.x


	12. A Mother's Wrath

a/n Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It's about to get interesting.

* * *

Chapter Twelve - A Mother's Wrath

"Alec, you bastard!" Jane yelled as she hit her twin brother across the head.

Bella and I were sitting on the large sofa in the living room, watching a couple of DVD's when Alec and Jane ran in, one after the other - Jane chasing her brother. She launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground, hitting him repeatedly as they fell.

"Where did you put my suitcase?" She asked, her accent strong as the words poured out of her mouth.

Aro and Sally had always wanted them to talk English when they would go to an English speaking country, letting their education expand greatly every time they visited. They would encourage them to do the same for other countries as well. I think they now totaled at four languages each.

It was quite impressive. I could only speak English and Italian, even then my Italian was a bit dodgy.

However, their impressive language skills do not stop them from being as annoying as fuck.

"I didn't take your suitcase."

"Tell me!" Jane thumped his head to the ground as she sat on him.

"How can I tell you when I didn't take it?" That boy was fighting a losing battle, I was surprised he didn't realize this yet.

They didn't seem to notice either me or Bella sitting on the sofa in front of them, too caught up in their own world to care. Jane smacked him around the head again, the sound was loud and I could tell it hurt.

"Damn it!" Alec muttered, "It's in the hall cupboard by Emmett and Rosalie's room."

"Thank you," Jane chirped and got up off her brother, waltzing out of the room in the sweetest manner she could muster. Alec soon followed her, rubbing the back of his head as he went.

"Edward?" Bella said softly, "Please never let Renesmee and Cassandra become annoying."

I chuckled, "I will try my best, but I think all teenagers are like that, or at least the majority are."

"Oh, the joy!" She said sarcastically as she leaned into me, curling her feet under herself and picking up the remote to turn the volume up on the television, "I can hardly wait."

"I swear, Alec, if you touch any of my stuff again I will hit you in the nuts with a metal rod."

"My god, little sister, calm the fuck down," Alec shouted back.

"I'm not your little sister, I'm your twin, asshole."

"Yeah, but you're still twenty minutes younger than me."

"You're going to hold that over my head for our entire lives, aren't you?"

"I was thinking about it, yeah."

Bella turned the volume up a little more, "Don't their throats hurt after a while?"

I chuckled, "You've not seen anything yet."

"Alexander, stop winding your sister up and don't swear," Aro's voice was full of authority as he said that from somewhere in the house, he had to be getting annoyed at him, it was the only times he would call Alec by his full name. "Jane, you know he's only trying to annoy you, don't give in so easily."

I heard a door slam and Alec chuckle slightly, obviously Jane had stormed off into her room to sulk, I heard her shout something in Italian as she did, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Peace, at last," Bella sighed.

Oh crap, she really didn't understand these two. This was certainly not the end and the only time we would get any peace from those two would be when they were both asleep. I was just glad that they were only fighting, it was when they were getting along that you needed to worry, that's when they caused the most damage.

Once they teamed up to bring you down you didn't stand a chance.

"ALEC!" Jane screamed, "I'm going to kill you, give me back my shampoo!"

Cassandra's cries started flowing from the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table in front of us and Bella looked at me as though she was going to hurt someone.

"I'll go to her, try not to destroy anything while I'm gone."

"I'm not making any promises." She muttered. I chuckled as I kissed her on the head and hurried out of the room and up the stairs.

Cassandra was lying in her crib, her tiny face contorted with her scream, as I came into her view her expression relaxed a little, but she kept on screaming, her fists in the air above her, reaching out blindly. Her legs would kick out as she rolled slightly on her back.

"Aw, pumpkin, did the nasty teenagers wake you up?" I said as I leant over the side of the crib to pick her up, rocking her back and forth as she lay in my arms, but she just continued to scream.

I hushed her, bouncing slightly with the rocking movement. She finally stopped screaming and returned to her usual gurgling sounds. I grinned at her, "See, there's no need to scream this house down."

There was a knock on the nursery door, I turned to see Alec and Jane standing in the doorway looking slightly remorseful, which was somewhat of a shock.

"Dad said it was our fault Cassandra woke up screaming," Jane said.

"We're sorry," Alec added.

I heard Aro clear his throat from somewhere behind them.

"We'll try to keep the noise to a minimum," Jane muttered.

"Thank you," I said. Cassandra had tilted her head slightly and was looking at them with her mouth hanging open as she tried to stuff her hand in it, she hadn't quite grown used to them just yet, but she seemed to love anyone who paid attention to her and Alec and Jane had already taken a liking to her.

They smiled at me slightly and turned to leave the room, I saw Jane shove Alec as he got in her way and chuckled to myself. As annoying as they were I realized that me, Emmett and Alice were exactly the same growing up, though I don't think any of us stole each other's shampoo.

Aro came into view a moment later. "I am sorry my children are choosing to be pains at this moment in time, Edward, it can't be easy with a newborn baby in the house."

"That's okay," I smiled, "Have you managed to get everything unpacked?"

"Not quite; Jane and Alec are making it difficult," he smiled despite his annoyance, "Sally is, however, working on it I believe, I should probably go and help her now the demonic pair have seemed to calm down."

I laughed and Cassandra gurgled, looking up at me with her big green eyes, I smiled at her and continued to rock her in my arms.

Aro left the two of us in the nursery. She had settled herself into my arms nicely and seemed to be quite comfortable there.

"Shall we go find mommy?" I asked her, even though she couldn't answer.

Cassandra gurgled.

****

Esme was holding her newest grandchild in her arms as she sat and watched the game with Carlisle, he had managed to get a night off work and had decided he was going to do as little as humanly possible.

While he was watching the game Esme appeared to be more interested in Cassandra, she was smiling down at my daughter talking quietly to her.

"Edward?" Jasper came up behind the chair I was sitting in with Renesmee and gestured for me to follow him, "Can I talk to you?"

I smiled, "Renesmee, why don't you go sit on grandpa's knee?"

"'Kay," she smiled and shuffled off of the seat, running across the room to Carlisle, Esme and Cassandra.

Carlisle leaned over slightly and helped her up onto his knee, she settled into his side and he turned his attention to the screen again.

I got up and followed Jasper out of the room, "I gave Jenks a call," he said as we stopped in the lobby, "I figured since we don't have that much time I could just go over there tomorrow. The quickest he can do one set of documents for will be two days, anything shorter and they won't be as good."

"That's okay, thanks man."

"Listen, your dad was down in the basement earlier, checking on Tyler, he said he isn't looking so good."

"I know," I smirked slightly, "That's what I was aiming for."

"No, I mean he isn't looking so good," he repeated and I understood.

"Oh," I frowned, "is he going to die on us before everything's sorted?"

"I don't know, Carlisle said he's going to try to stop that from happening. We really don't need him dying when he is still traceable."

"Well, put the fear of god in Jenks tomorrow and let's make this bastard disappear."

"Yeah, will do," he smiled a little, "Anyway, I better go find Alice; Roxanne was kicking up a fuss not so long ago." Jasper turned around and took the stairs two at a time.

I sighed, Tyler was becoming a bigger problem than I anticipated. All he had to do was pay the money back when he told us he would and none of this would be happening. I really didn't understand what was so difficult about keeping to your promises, but people in this town seemed to dislike deadlines with a passion.

I was away to return to the living room when there was a loud knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," I shouted through the house.

"Thanks, dear," Esme called back.

I smiled to myself as I walked across the lobby and made my way to the large front door.

The smile slipped from my face as I pulled the door open and Bella's mother turned around to face me from the front steps. She frowned at me slightly before plastering a fake smile on her lips.

She had changed a lot since I last saw her, her hair was shorter and had a lot more grey through it. Her frown lines had deepened and she didn't seem to be ageing as well as her ex-husband.

"Hello, Edward, aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked, her voice dripping with insincerity.

"No," I said sternly, I was openly glaring at her.

Her face darkened, "Well, since I'm Isabella's mother I don't think it's your place to decide." She swept past me and I moved quickly to step in front of her before she moved further into the house.

"Get out!" I growled, "This is my house and you are not welcome in it."

"I'm here to see my daughter."

"I know for a fact she doesn't want to see you, now get out." I growled again.

"Edward?" Bella's voice floated through the hallway, "who was at the door?" I heard her come up behind me and halt abruptly as she noticed Renee standing in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella said with a slight snarl.

"I came to see you," she straightened up and smiled at her daughter, "and my new granddaughter."

"How do you know about Cassandra?" Bella glared at her. She had made it her point not to inform Renee about her pregnancy or the birth of our second daughter.

"Your father told me, frankly I'm shocked you didn't call me to say that you were having another baby, sweetheart."

"You're shocked?" Bella spat, "Really? You were actually surprised by the fact I chose not to tell you, Renee?"

"Yes," Renee said, "I know we don't talk much anymore, but I'd have thought you'd have at least called to tell me about this. I had to hear it from Charlie weeks after you gave birth."

"I really don't care, Renee, you're not a part of my life anymore, so I don't feel the need to tell you things that are happening in it."

"Why don't you call me mom anymore?" Renee asked.

"After what you did you don't deserve that title." Bella seethed, her glare firmly in place. "You tried to have Renesmee taken away from me!"

"No," Renee took a step forward, Bella moved back, leaning into me as she did. "I tried to get her away from him." She glared at me as she said this. "He's no good, sweetie, he's dangerous, he's…"

"…My husband," Bella yelled over her mother's words. "He's the man I love, Renee, you tried to have our daughter taken out of our care and placed into yours, you did the one thing that nearly destroyed my family, which you are no longer a part of, all because you don't approve of the man I love. The moment you made that phone call to file for custody you lost all the respect and love I had for you. The moment you did that you ceased to exist in my life. I no longer have a mother, because you tried to take my daughter away from hers."

"Bella, please listen to me," Renee begged, "You'd have been welcome in Renesmee's life, I just wanted her away from him. She's not safe around this family."

"You can leave now," Bella dismissed her.

"What's going on out here?" Carlisle swept into the lobby.

"Nothing, sorry, you can go back to watching the game, dad" Bella said, turning to face my father.

Renee's eyes widened, "You'll call this man your dad, but you won't call me, your mother, mom?"

"I told you, Renee, you are not my mother, not any more. This family is everything to me, they are the people I love most in the world, so yeah, I call Carlisle dad from time to time." Bella was still seething, "I call Esme mom, because she has been a better one than you ever were. I know she would never try to separate my children from me."

Renee moved towards Bella again, "I've tried to explain, you could have seen her whenever you wanted, just not with him."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "My son, and my daughter have made it quite clear that you are not welcome in this house, Mrs. Dwyer, I ask that you leave before I make you."

"She is not your daughter," Renee spat.

"She is married to my son, therefore she is my daughter." Carlisle said calmly, "Now, there is the door," he nodded his head towards the exit, "please leave through it."

"Bella, ple…"

"GET OUT!" Bella screamed.

Renee jumped back out of fright, I held onto Bella's shoulder stopping her from lunging at her, her hand came up to rest on mine. Renee glared at me once more.

"This is not over, me and Phil are in town for a few days, we came to see our grandchildren and we will see them."

"You're not coming anywhere near them." Bella seethed as Renee turned and stepped out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Where are Renesmee and Cassandra?" I asked Carlisle.

"Your mom took them through the back, they're in the playroom at the end of the hallway I believe." He smiled.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your night off," Bella said.

"Not at all, darling, you couldn't if you tried." He said as he opened his arms up and pulled her into a hug, "I meant what I said, you are my daughter and I protect my children."

"Thank you," Bella smiled, "Could you and Esme keep an eye on the children for a while?"

"Of course," Carlisle nodded.

Bella turned to me, "I think we need to go talk to my father." She said as she grabbed her car keys off of the table against the wall and turned in the direction of the garage.

"Thank mom for me, for keeping them away from Renee," I said to Carlisle as I followed my wife out of the lobby.

* * *

a/n

Leave a review and come visit me on the forums.  
http://www[dot]twilighted[dot]net/forum/viewtopic[dot]php?f=44&t=6479&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

Alice.x


	13. Betrayal

A/n, No, I do not own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Betrayal

"I can't believe he told her, I asked him not to and he just had to go and stick his fucking nose into our business and call her." Bella ranted as she put the car into reverse and swept out of the garage in her new Cadillac. "How could he? He knows how much I hate her, he knows why."

I let her rant, there was no stopping her when she got started and I really didn't care if she continued to rant about the bitch that gave birth to her.

I was fuming myself.

Renee was always a bitch to me; she never hid her feelings of dislike, making snide comments whenever she could. She, like Charlie, never thought I was good enough for her little girl, even though she had never met me until I a year into our relationship, she was too busy with her new husband to come and visit her daughter in Forks once she moved out here.

She couldn't wait to get Bella on the plane to Forks from what I heard and since meeting her it didn't surprise me. Phil was all she cared about now, I really don't understand what the hell he sees in her, but then again I've never been in the same room as him for more than five minutes as he seems to share a dislike for me and my family.

I don't know why she even took Bella with her when she left Charlie, when all she was going to do was ship her off at the first possible chance she was given. I guess she just used her daughter as a tool to hurt her ex-husband even more after the divorce. I may not like the man, but I knew he loved his daughter, though he had a fucked up way of showing it at times.

I was quite surprised the first time Renee came to Forks, surprised that she even managed to squeeze her daughter in between the holiday to France and the holiday to Egypt she and Phil were taking that year. When she did get off her ass and visit her daughter over the Christmas holidays, for two days I might add, she didn't even give me a chance. Making Charlie's opinions about me become her own, even though the two of them didn't seem to care about each other very much at that moment in time.

They weren't on the best of terms for years after they divorced and it seemed that their shared hatred for me made them stop fighting and unite together in their mission to split the pair of us up.

I had accepted that Bella's family were never going to approve of our relationship, it wasn't like it really bothered me, but the day Renee sent social workers around to our house to try and get custody of my daughter was the day that she went too fucking far.

That was when I had enough and Bella saw it too, she flipped and cut Renee out of our lives without a second thought. The years of having to be the grown up in their relationship finally took its toll on Bella and she just gave up on her mother all together.

Luckily, Ben is a fucking amazing lawyer and made it damn near impossible for Renee to ever get her hands on Renesmee. Bella and I really couldn't thank him enough when it was all over and we could just get on with our family life without that interfering bitch around.

Renee did try to wiggle her way back into Bella's life after she lost, flinging out excuse after excuse, hoping that Bella would forgive her, but she just ignored her completely, refusing to even acknowledge her presence until Renee gave up and fucked off back to Florida.

We hadn't heard from her since, figuring that she would never bother us again, but we never thought she'd find out if we had any more children.

Bella was still ranting as we pulled up to Charlie's house in the middle of Forks, the porch light was on and the cruiser was in the driveway. I could see the light in the living room change slightly every few seconds; he must have been watching the television, which wasn't all that surprising.

Bella didn't pause as she flung the car door open and climbed out, marching up the path and onto the wooden porch. She knocked loudly on the door and waited for Charlie to answer. I followed after her, placing my arm around her waist.

Charlie came to the door pretty quickly, "Bells," he sounded shocked to see her, "What are you doing here?" He looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. It was just after seven and we normally visited him in the afternoon on his days off if we were ever going to.

"Don't you 'Bells' me," Bella yelled as she stormed past him into the house she used to live in, "How could you? I thought you understood why the hell I didn't want Renee to know about Cassandra? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Calm down, Bells, please."

"No, I will not fucking calm down, you just brought that bitch back into my life."

"Hey! Do not call your mother that."

"She is not my mother!" Bella yelled, "Why can't you understand that?"

Charlie flinched slightly at the volume of his daughter's voice, he didn't look very comfortable standing in front of us in his hallway. He closed the front door carefully and took a deep breath. "I think she needed to know about her, Bella. She was talking to me on the phone and she has been truly sorry for what she did, she just wants you in her life again. So I told her, I thought it might be the right time."

"There is no right time, there never will be. Don't you get it, I don't want her in my life anymore.

I've been doing just fine without talking to her for the past three years and I'd like to keep it that way. She's not getting near my children and frankly it was not your place to even think about telling her something I specifically asked you not to."

"Bells, listen to me, she is your mother…"

"No she is not, she lost that title three years ago and she's not getting it back."

"Listen to me," he almost bellowed, "she had a right to know about her granddaughter whether you felt she did or not. She wants to be in your life again, she realizes she made a mistake and just wants to fix it. She wants your forgiveness, so I told her, thinking if she could just come out here and talk to you you'd understand that she made a mistake."

"No she doesn't. She may say that to you, but it's not how she feels. She'd still like to get my children away from Edward and that's just not going to happen. He is their father and he loves them. She hasn't even considered that he is a fantastic father and I don't think you have either." she paused slightly, as Charlie glared at me. I wanted nothing more to hit him in that moment, Bella's voice stopped me as she continued yelling at her father. "He loves Renesmee and Cassandra more than you will ever know, he is great with them. The pair of you just don't like him and would prefer is he was a horrible man, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he is not; he is wonderful and I am happy to be his wife."

"Bella…"

"No," she stopped him, "You and Renee need to get over this hatred you have for him. You're still a part of my life because I know you mean well, but Renee just wants to hurt Edward and she doesn't seem to care about hurting me in the process. I know this, she is fake and I would love it if she just stayed the fuck away from me and my family. All she wants is control, she wants my children so she can control me, so she can have some power over me, well, I can tell you now, that's never going to happen."

"How can you say that?" Charlie's eyebrows drew together.

"Quite easily," she huffed, "She always wanted to control me, but realized that she never could, so she sent me here, giving up, then she tried again, when she thought she could get me. Tell me, dad, what would you do if your mother came around years ago and tried to take me away from you? You wouldn't like her very much and I know that." Bella sighed. "As long as Renee is in town I'm not going to visit you and you are not welcome at the house, once she's left, you can call me."

"Just give her a chance, Bells, you've got her all wrong, she wants nothing but the best for you."

"Well, at least she's managed to control you." Bella took my hand and I led her out of Charlie's home. I held the car door open for her and she slid into the driver's seat before I went around the front of the car and climbed in.

Charlie watched from the front door, a slight pleading look on his face, but Bella was too angry at that moment to care, she just put the car into gear and swung out of the small driveway.

She was silent; her ranting was over.

Her burst of anger was simmering now and I knew it wouldn't be long until she would feel more upset than angry at the reappearance of Renee in our lives. The car slowed down halfway to our house and Bella pulled over onto the side of the road. I unbuckled her and pulled her towards me as she started crying.

"I can't stand her, Edward, god, I just fucking hate her." She said as she partly crawled onto me. my arms wrapped around her body and I held her as close to me as possible. I hated seeing Bella upset. She was one of the strongest people I knew and I rarely saw her cry, so when she did it was all the more heartbreaking.

"Why the fuck did she have to come back here?" Bella sobbed slightly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll call Ben when we get home, it's not too late, he won't mind and he'll sort something out, that woman is not coming anywhere near you again."

She sniffed and her face buried into my shoulder as she let the tears fall. I just held on to her, knowing that's all she wanted from me at that moment. After a few minutes the tears stopped and she breathed deeply.

"I can't believe that bitch made me cry," a small chuckle escaped her lips and my strong wife was back, "I never fucking cry."

She sat back slightly and I whipped her face of the remaining tears. She smiled at me and leaned into give me a quick kiss.

"Take me home, I want to see our daughters."

I smiled at her and shifted out of the car, letting Bella slide into the passenger seat, she was still too angry and upset to drive the rest of the way. I walked around the car and climbed into the driver's side.

****

Bella went straight to the nursery when we got back to the house, Esme mentioned putting Cassandra to bed as we walked into the lobby. She was sitting on the bottom step of the main stairway with Renesmee a few steps above her and Harry a few more above.

"What are you doing?" I asked my mother as Bella started climbing the stairs, brushing Renesmee gently on the head as she went.

"We're playin' buses!" Harry exclaimed.

"Buses?" I asked, slightly puzzled by it, yet amused at the same time.

"Yah," Renesmee giggles, "Grandma is the driver and we're the 'assengers."

"Not 'assengers, passengers," Harry corrected. "My mommy says 'ass' is a bad word my daddy uses too much."

I chuckled slightly.

Esme grinned at me, "Alright, kids, last stop, everyone off the bus."

"Awww, do we 'aft to?" Renesmee moaned.

"You can't stay on the bus at the last stop, it's not allowed," Esme said seriously, "besides, I think it's time for you two to get ready for bed."

They both groaned and climbed down the stairs. Harry plodded through to the living room, in search of Emmett or Rose, calling out to them as he went. He was complaining loudly at the fact her had to get ready for bed.

Renesmee stumbled over to me, lifting her arms in the air, waiting for me to pick her up. I bent down and scooped her into my arms.

"I think someone needs a bath before they head off to bed, don't you."

"Yah, 'Arry stinks."

I chuckled, "I was talking about you, sweetie."

Her face fell, "Oh."

"I'm sure Harry will be getting one too. Once Rose gets a hold of him."

Renesmee giggled slightly; Harry hated bath time.

"Voi piccolo diavolo, get back here," I heard Sally call down the hallway as I reached the first landing. Alec zoomed past me laughing as he went, taking pleasure in tormenting his mother it seemed.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted me politely as I turned down the hall, ready to climb the next flight of stairs, "How is dear Bella doing? Your father told me about her mother, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I smiled lightly, "Bella's a little better than she was, I think she just needed to get her anger out, but she's still upset Renee is here."

"As she should be, that witch." She smiled apologetically as she said that, "I'm sorry, but I can't believe a mother would do that to her own daughter."

"Don't worry; Bella and I have both said worse about her."

"Alec! Give that back!" Jane's voice came roaring down the hall.

"Excuse me," Sally said with slight frustration as she smiled at me and went to find her children. Who were probably attacking each other at that moment in time, it seemed like that was all they really did since arriving here.

"Why do Alec and Janie yell at each other so much?" Renesmee questioned as I continued up the stairs.

"I'm not sure, sweetie, I think they like provoking each other."

"Do they not like each other then?"

"Of course they like each other, they just fall out occasionally. Like you and Harry."

"I don't yell at 'Arry." She pouted.

"But you don't get along with him all the time, do you?"

"I suppose."

I chuckled lightly and she continued to pout, "Don't worry, I used to argue with my brother and sister when I was younger too. It's just what happens."

"Well, I don't want to fight with Cassie."

"I'm glad," I bent my head to kiss her cheek.

She giggled and leaned into me as she sat on my forearm. I carried her into her bathroom, placing her on the lid of the toilet seat and began filling the bath up with water.

"Can I go get my duckie?" Renesmee asked me.

I grinned and nodded my head, she shuffled off the toilet seat and scampered out of the room, returning a moment later holding the giant rubber duck I bought her a few years ago. She had to use both arms to carry it and she threw it into the bath tub. It splashed the water slightly as the tub continued to fill up with warm water, it bobbed over the tiny waves.

She padded over to the small cabinet by the sink and grabbed her bubble bath from the shelf, coming over to the edge of the bath and pouring it in. I smiled as I watched from beside her. Her tongue was sticking out slightly in concentration and he head was tilted to the side as she watched the gloppy liquid fall slowly from the bottle.

There was a slight knock on the bathroom door as Renesmee placed the bottle back on the counter and Bella's head popped around the opening. She smiled at the two of us as she opened the door fully and walked into the room.

"Here you are," she said as she came to sit on the edge of the bath.

"Mommy, will you read me a story tonight?" Renesmee asked as I turned the taps off.

"Yes, but you've got to have your bath first. Tell you what, why doesn't daddy give you a bath and I'll go find a story from your book shelf and I'll get your bed all ready for you?"

"Yah!" She grinned.

I had Renesmee clean and ready for bed in less than fifteen minutes. I held her hand as we walked into her bedroom, Bella was sitting on Renesmee's bed with a book on her lap. I lifted our daughter onto the bed and Bella shifted so she could tuck her under the covers.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls; I'll leave you girls to it." I leaned over and gave them both a quick kiss.

As I closed the bedroom door behind me I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed Ben's home number.

Angela was the one to answer, "_Hello_?"

"Hey, Angie, it's Edward, I was wondering if I could talk to Ben; it's important."

"_Sure, I'll just get him." _She said, I heard her pull the receiver away from her ear and call out to her husband, _"He's just coming." _She explained.

"_Hey, what's wrong?" _Ben said as he picked up the phone.

"Renee is back," I didn't have to say much else. Ben understood what this meant for my family and told me not to worry and that he'd come around to the house in the morning to discuss things with me and Bella.

"Thanks, Ben, it's appreciated."

"_No need to thank me, Edward." _He said brightly, _"I'll see you tomorrow and we'll get this sorted out." _

"See you then." I hung up and placed my phone back in my pocket.

I was away to turn and go back into my daughter's room when Carlisle came around the corner and called me over to him. He had a slight look of worry and annoyance on his features.

"We have a problem, son, I don't think Tyler is going to last much longer."

* * *

a/n

Come visit me on the forums.  
http://www[DOT]twilighted[DOT]net/forum/viewtopic[DOT]php?f=44&t=6479&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

Reviews are always welcome.

Alice.x


	14. Complications

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry, readers, I've been unbelievably busy over the past few weeks and haven't really had the time to write anything.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Complications

I sighed and rubbed my face with the palm of my hand, "How long?" I asked, knowing the answer wasn't going to be pretty. Since Jasper mentioned something earlier in the day I thought that it wasn't that bad, that we'd get everything sorted by the time anything happened.

Unfortunately Tyler had to be fucking annoying even when he wasn't doing anything.

"Two days at the most," Carlisle looked grim, "He's losing too much blood and his cuts aren't healing properly. Every time he shifts or tries to break free he reopens them."

"Fuck."

"Jasper has explained to me that he will be going to Jenks' office tomorrow, don't worry, Edward, we still have time to put things in place for when it happens."

"There's no stopping it?"

"Not without putting him in the hospital and we all know Bella's father will jump at the chance to arrest you once Tyler starts talking."

Tyler - that fucking weasel - wouldn't think twice about telling the cops about what happened, if he saw it in anyway helping him out of a shitty situation he would take it. The man had no pride; he had no principles.

"Fine," I sighed, "We'll just have to get the documents in place and I'll make a few calls."

"Sorry, son, it looks like it's going to be a late night for all of us. Emmett is sorting things out for when Tyler's luck runs out and Jasper's making preparations for tomorrow. If you just make the calls that need to be made and I'll sort out the rest."

I watched as Carlisle headed back towards the stairs, probably heading to the main office to lock himself away for the next few hours. As he disappeared from view I turned around and stalked into my study, shutting the door behind me and flopping into the chair behind my desk.

The first name on my list was Demetri. That man had taken more flights for this family than any other person I knew.

He answered on the second ring.

"Where do you need me to go." He rarely said 'hello', choosing to forgo the formalities. He knew that I would only be calling him for one reason, talking to him outside of the business would be too risky for him and my family.

"We're not sure yet, but we need you to get on a plane out of here in less than two days, Jasper will be sorting out the documents for you."

"It better be somewhere nicer than the last fucking place you sent me, I was stuck in that fucking airport for god knows how long without a fucking thing to do." I'd almost forgotten how colorful his language was.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, Demetri, I'm betting Jasper has somewhere sunny all picked out for you."

"Damn right he fucking will. How long do you want me to stay there for?"

"As long as you like, this is a one way ticket."

"One way, who the fuck pissed you off that much?"

Normally Demetri would take a return trip for us, that was only when we wanted it to appear as though the people we did business with were nowhere near the family when the transaction happened. As alibis went, it was the best option.

We had only ever sent him on three one way trips over the years that he had worked with this family; he knew the stakes.

"Where shall I be meeting Jasper, the usual place?"

"As always."

"Not one for change is he?"

"Not since I've known him."

Demetri laughed, "Alright, just have Jasper call me with a time and I'll be there with fucking bells on."

"Thanks, Demetri."

I hung up and made the other calls that needed to be done. I spent the better half of two hours on the phone to everyone that could help us out and do it with discretion. I even made a few phone calls to Carlisle's office down stairs and Jasper's office, saving me from making the trips and having to run all over the house.

Emmett knocked on my office door as I hung up the phone for the last time, "Hey, little brother."

"Hey, Em."

He came over and slumped down in one of the chairs, "I have everything sorted on my end of things, dad says there's no chance of us getting out of this one completely clean, we've just got to cover our tracks and set things up so we're in the clear."

"We'll be fine. We're lucky this bastard has no family left, I did some digging when he first came here. He's just got a few friends that we might have to look out for, but nothing we can't handle. Plus that's only something we'll have to worry about if they even notice that he's gone, they are the sort of people that are used to friends running off and laying low. I think they'll believe that Tyler has done that. Demetri taking that flight will just cement it for them."

"Cool, well I think Jasper is almost done, dad's finished and gone to bed, he's working a twelve hour shift tomorrow."

"Okay, well I better do the same, Ben's coming 'round in the morning to try and sort out this business with Renee. She has a knack for appearing at the wrong time."

"Alright, well I'm off to find Rose, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I mumbled as he stood up and left the room.

I sat there for a moment, before leaving myself, locking the room behind me and walking down the hallway into the bedroom.

Bella was already asleep and I just crawled in beside her, placing my arm over her waist and pulling her body closer to mine. She mumbled something in her sleep and molded into my front.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

****

I woke lying on my front, I could feel Bella's head resting on my back as she slept, using me as her pillow.

"Bella," I spoke softly, turning over slowly so she would slide off of me without disrupting her sleep too much, "You should probably wake up now."

"Don't want to," she moaned and rolled over so her back was facing me.

I chuckled and pushed the covers off of my body and shuffled out of the bed. Ben was to arrive at the house this morning and when he didn't give a time it normally meant between ten and eleven o'clock. It was now half nine, so I had to get a move on.

After I had my shower and got dressed I went to wake Renesmee up, but she was already awake and playing with her toys in the middle of her room when I walked in.

She saw me and dropped what she was playing with to bound over to me, arms outstretched.

"Come on, sweetheart, time for breakfast."

"Is grandma making pancakes, she said she was goina make pancakes."

"If she said she would, then I assume that is what she will be making for you."

"Yay!" She raised her little arms into the air, I smiled at her as I carried her down to the kitchen. Esme was there, making pancakes, as promised. Renesmee's face lit up as I placed her down on one of the seats at the kitchen table. I looked over my shoulder to see Aro and Sally standing in the doorway, Alec and Jane were slightly behind them.

"We're going to head out to Seattle for the day, we'll be back for dinner." Aro smiled.

Esme grinned at them, "Have a nice day."

They left through the front door, they probably had a cab outside waiting for them, and I turned my attention back to Renesmee.

"Now, you stay here with grandma and be good." I kissed her on top of her head and left her with Esme.

I had to check on Tyler before Ben arrived.

He wasn't conscious when I got to the basement, his chin was buried into his chest and his breathing was shallow and faint. I sighed as I bent down beside him, checking his bruising. His face had swollen more and his lip was still burst. His blood had dried into his skin, I could see where Carlisle had stitched up around his eyebrow, stopping that from getting worse.

His fingers were twitching slightly, his hands still bound behind his back. Bruises marked his wrists from where he clearly struggled against the restraints. His ankles I'm sure were the same, from the dried in blood staining the bottom of his pants.

His jaw was still hanging at an odd angle from where it was broken, his nose was also bent out of shape and bruised.

He huffed slightly in his sleep and I smirked.

Standing back up I climbed the stairs and locked the basement door behind me. Emmett was coming towards me as I turned around to head to the front of the house.

"Ben's here, I sent him up to your office." He thumped me on the shoulder and continued down the hallway to the back of the house.

I scratched my head slightly and went to join Ben in my office.

He was standing by the window when I got there, looking out on to the ground surrounding the house. He smiled at me as I shut the door and walked over to my desk, taking the seat behind it.

"So, Renee is back?" He asked rhetorically as he took a seat of his own, "I've filed for a restraining order against her. It should go through without any problems and she won't legally be allowed near you, Bella or your daughters."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Knowing her, though, she will try, but if she does just call me or the courts and she'll be arrested."

I was full out grinning at the thought of Renee being arrested, it almost made me laugh.

Ben stayed for about half an hour before he had to leave for an appointment with another one of his clients.

Esme caught him just before he left and handed him a Tupperware box filled with cookies for him, Angela and Annabel.

Renesmee came skipping out of the kitchen as Ben shut the front door behind him and launched herself into my arms.

"Where's mommy?" She asked me, sticking her tongue out slightly between her teeth.

"I believe she is up stairs, probably still asleep."

"We'll 'ust have to wake her up then." She nodded forcefully and pointed towards the stairs.

I chuckled and place her on her feet, taking a hold of her hand and walking her slowly up the stairs.

Bella was sitting in the nursery with Cassandra in her arms, Cassandra was awake and staring up at her mother with wide eyes. She gurgled slightly and Renesmee bound over to them, stopping just at Bella's legs. She placed her hands on her mom's knees and looked up at her.

I walked over and picked Renesmee up, Bella shifted Cassandra slightly to make room for our oldest daughter to sit on our knee.

Renesmee snuggled into Bella's side.

"Has Ben been yet?"

"Yes, he's filed for a restraining order against Renee, it should all be pretty straight forward."

Bella smiled, "That's good. What about Tyler?"

I chuckled humorlessly, "That mess should be over in a few days. Jasper's away to see Jenks' already, I believe, he should be back in a few hours and we'll be able to figure out when we can clean up the mess depending on when the documents will be ready."

"Edward!" Emmett's booming voice carried through the house as he called for me.

I rolled my eyes and Bella laughed slightly.

I followed Emmett's voice down to the lobby, he looked at me and with complete seriousness in his voice he said, "We better set things up for a bonfire."

I sighed, "He was breathing just fine less than an hour ago."

"I know, man, but he ain't anymore."

"Damnit!"

"Tell me about it, I'll start setting things up outback, you'll find Rose is in the living room with Harry and mom."

"Thanks," I slapped him on the back slightly and headed into the front room.

Rose was sitting on the floor with Harry, toys surrounding them as a DVD played on the television screen. Esme was sitting on the couch watching them with a smile on her face. When she spotted me she smiled wider, "You'll have to tell that brother of yours to stop shouting in this house."

"You two will need to get Bella, Alice and the children and go out for a while."

Rose looked up at me and frowned slightly, "Harry, go get your coat on, we're going to the park."

"Yay!" He stumbled to his feet and dashed out of the living room, Esme followed after him, glancing at me quickly with concern.

"It's alright," I said quietly to her as she past, "Just have fun at the park."

"Where's Bella?" Rose asked as she got to her feet.

"In the nursery with Cassandra and Renesmee."

"Alice?"

"Probably in her room, or with Roxanne in her playroom."

"Okay. How long do you need the children to stay away from the house?"

"Best give it a few hours, it won't take that long, but just to make sure everything's clean, since it is only me and Emmett."

"Jasper left quite early, he won't be much longer, I'd assume he's already on his way back from Seattle," she said as she swept past me.

"Good."

I waited until they had all left before I made my way out to join Emmett in the back garden, he was at the very bottom of the lawn. I looked around, thankful that this house was surrounded by forest, most of it belonging to us, just to make sure no one could come anywhere near the house.

There was a small fence running through the forest, marking the land where only our family was allowed to be. No one really dared jump over it to explore, they didn't want to risk it. Which was great, considering what we didn't want anyone to see.

Emmett was just finishing off the messy pile of wood and dried leaves as I came towards him. "They've gone to the park. We'd better get this done quickly."

He nodded and followed me back into the house and down into the basement.

Emmett had obviously untied him from the chair and laid him down on the ground. Tyler was clearly lifeless as me and my older brother moved over to his body. With him laid out I noticed more of his injuries, one of his ribs had pierced through his skin and shirt, broken and jagged. His right arm was covered in bruises, his fingers were bent out of shape.

I looked over at my brother and he nodded, simultaneously we bent down to pick him up. Emmett taking the bottom while I shifted the weight of his torso into my arms. As we stood, blood poured out of Tyler's corpse from his nose and mouth. Emmett twitched a little, but we had to move quickly.

His body wasn't too heavy, which was lucky. It didn't take too much effort to get him up the basement stars and down to the bottom of the garden, where we unceremoniously tossed him on to the wood and leaves.

I bent down and picked up the lighter fluid by my feet, pouring it over Tyler's body, dousing him in the stuff. I tossed the container away from us and Emmett glanced at me quickly before taking a match book from his back pocket and lighting the row of matches, watching them spark up and burn slightly before tossing them on to Tyler.

It burst into flames and we watched as his body began to char as the fire took up his entire being, the wood and leaves kept the fire going as the lighter fluid burned up. Emmett tossed another couple of matches on as it dwindled briefly.

We stood there and watched as the fire burned away his flesh, peeling back to reveal muscle and bone. We watched until his body turned to ash, it took a while, but we waited it out.

Jasper appeared home as we were stood outside, he walked down to us, his frown set in stone.

"The papers will be done in two days."

"Good," I said, "You'll need to give Demetri a call, give him a time to meet you."

"I already did, on the way back."

I simply nodded and continued to watch the fire turn a man to dust.

"I better go clean up the basement, will you two keep an eye on this?" I said.

They nodded and let me walk back into the house and down into the basement. I had to remove every trace of him from this house. Esme has already cleaned the lobby and hallway out when he first came, it was just the basement that needed a once over.

I sighed and got straight to work.

* * *

a/n

Yeah, I went there.  
Things can't go too smoothly for this family.

My story 'Boot Camp' has been nominated for four Total Eclipse of the Heart awards:  
The Human In Them Award - Best All Human  
The Endless Night Award - Completed Story That You Are Hoping To See A Sequel For  
The Clumsy Lover Award - Best Use Of Bella In A Story  
The Sunset Award - Best Ending In A Completed Story  
http://www[dot]totaleclipseoftheheartaward[dot]weebly[dot]com  
Check out the awards and vote for your favourite.

Come visit me on the forums.  
http://www[dot]twilighted[dot]?f=44&t=6479&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

Reviews are always welcome.

Alice.x


	15. Cleaning Up

A/N

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hiya, I'm still here, still going to continue with this story, I've just not had that much free time for the past few months.

If you're still with this story, I'm glad and I hope you enjoy the following chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Cleaning Up.

The basement was spotless by the time the women got back, I could hear them come in the front door as I moved a few things around, making sure everything was where it started out. Esme liked everything to be in place once business was over with and I'd never disappointed her before, I wasn't about to start now.

This entire mess would be over within a few days, once Demetri had done his part of the deal and everything was out of the way and there was no way to even think that Tyler was anywhere near this fucking house since he came asking for the loan.

I heard Harry and Renesmee argue as usual and run about above me, with Rose's voice following behind them telling them to behave. Her attempts to calm them down were normally futile, but she would never give up.

The basement door opened and I listened as one of them came down the stairs, it was Bella, of course. She smiled at me as she sort of skipped down the stairs.

"Hey, sweetie," she said as she glided over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, "the place looks good, you wouldn't even know it's been occupied by that low-life for the past few days." She smiled up at me and gave me a quick kiss. "Is outside dealt with?"

"I'm not sure, Emmett and Jasper were going to clean it up, I believe."

"Okay, well, Rose went out to check if Emmett was out there anyway, I'm sure she'll fill me in when she gets back inside."

"Where are the children?"

"With Alice," she smiled, "in the living room. Esme is putting Cassandra in her crib; she fell asleep when we were out."

"Well, I'm all done here," I looked around the room once more, triple checking everything was in order before we climbed the stairs and locked the door behind us. Bella took my hand and we walked down the hallway and into the living room. Alice was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed under her, Roxanne was beside her, holding onto her mother's tiny leg as she looked up at me and Bella as we entered the room. Alice smiled at us and waved the two of us into the room.

Harry and Renesmee were fighting over the remote, as usual, right in front of the television.

Renesmee spotted us and wailed out to me, "Daddy! 'Arry won't let me choose the channel, it's my turn," she moaned and stomped her foot a little.

"'Dward, it's not her turn, she had it 'ast, I wanna watch my show!" Harry pouted as he tugged on the half of the remote he was holding onto.

"Tell you what," I said as I moved over to them and held out my hand for the remote, "Why don't we let Roxanne choose?"

They both looked at me like I had grown two heads and then glanced over at Roxanne, who was now trying to bury her head into Alice's side.

"But she's a baby; she watches baby shows." Harry complained.

Bella laughed from behind me, she moved around me and took a seat on the sofa, watching intently.

"Well, it looks like we are all going to watch baby shows this afternoon." I said firmly and they handed me the remote with glum looks on their faces, they stomped over to their chairs and flung themselves down.

I chuckled as I heard Renesmee say, "Wouldn't 'ave to if you 'ust let me 'oose."

I handed the remote to Alice and she grinned at me before flipping through the channels trying to find something that normally had Roxanne in giggles.

"You'll never believe who we saw when we were out," Alice said as she stopped on a station and put the remote on the floor beside her, "Jessica and Lauren."

She smirked up at me.

"They just about ran a mile when they saw us, well Jessica did, Lauren seemed content to play on the swings. Jessica is not looking too happy though, I've been hearing they all got evicted and are living with Mike's mom. Funny thing is, Mike's been around to the bank to try and get the store back; Bree was telling me." Bree was Alice's friend at the bank, I don't even know how they met, but I'm pretty sure she has a child the same age as Roxanne. "They refused him, of course. What with his bad luck with money, they just don't trust him."

She took a breath as Roxanne shuffled slightly, still holding onto her mother.

"Which is weird, you said that Mike told you he got the money to pay us back from a loan from the bank, but Bree said they've never given him one. He did ask, around the time he owed us, but since they already seized his store, they knew there was no way he was going to keep up with the payments. I'm just saying, maybe you should try and find out where he did get that money from, we don't want any trouble traced back to us."

I nodded, she was right, I'd have to sort that out. Another thing to add to my growing list of things to do. At least this Tyler business was almost over.

However, I really didn't want to drag Mike back into our lives, but if he was bringing trouble to our door there was no way around it. I would have to find out where he got that money from and who he now indebted to.

Luckily it wouldn't take me too long; there were only a few people around who would be willing to hand out that much money in one go.

"When is your appointment?" Bella's voice cut through my thoughts, she was looking over at Alice and waiting from a response.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I was actually wondering if you would watch Roxanne for me while me and Jasper are at the doctors?"

"No problem," Bella said smoothly and smiled at her niece, "Sally and Aro have asked if I'd keep an eye on Jane and Alec tomorrow as well, so Roxanne will keep me sane while they are running about and Cassandra is sleeping." she turned to face me slightly, "Is it tomorrow that Rose is taking Harry and Renesmee to the cinema?"

"Yeah."

"That's good, because I'm sure I heard Esme saying the contractors start work tomorrow and that'll mean you and Emmett can finish up business with Demetri everything will be calm again in a few days."

I fucking hope so.

With Tyler, Renee and now Mike again messing with the flow of things I was beginning to get pissed off with everything that needed to be done. Fuck, that reminded me that I needed to give Ben a call to see how things were progressing with the restraining order against Bella's mother. Chances are it was filled, Ben worked at a speed that even impressed me, but Renee probably didn't have a clue yet.

I was actually surprised that she wasn't back again, Charlie must have become very good at keeping his ex-wife at bay, that or she was cooking up a storm. Knowing Renee it would be the latter.

I heard Cassandra's distant cries flowing through the house and out of the baby monitor on the table in front of us. Bella sighed and pushed herself up from her seat, "I'll see to her, she's probably just hungry."

She kissed me on the cheek as she left the room.

"I'm thinking about moving." Alice's voice trickled into my mind.

"What?" I looked at her, confused slightly.

"Not anytime soon, but me and Jasper were thinking about asking mom to call the contractors and talk to them about building a house of our own, close by, on some of the empty land this family owns."

"Why?" She chuckled slightly.

"This house is getting slightly crowded, as huge as it is. I love it, but when this baby is born," she placed her hand on her belly that was only sticking out a tiny bit from its usual flat position, "it's going to get even more crowded. So me and Jasper thought a place down the road wouldn't be so bad."

I smiled, "Okay."

"Plus, all that shopping that will need to be done, it fills me with joy at the very thought." She grinned.

There was a slight pause before the pair of us burst into laughter. Harry, Renesmee and Roxanne looked away from the television to stare at us in wonder, it didn't take them too long to fix their gazes back on the television.

"You realize that mom is going to throw a fit?"

"I know, I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell her, I need her contacts anyway, about building the place, so I'll need to be careful of when I spring the news on her."

"Make sure she isn't carrying anything breakable when you tell her."

* * *

"Can someone get the door," Esme called from the kitchen.

I smirked slightly and pushed myself up from the sofa. Renesmee and Harry were asleep in their chairs, Roxanne was crawling about on the floor playing with the toys Jasper had brought through when he and Emmett had finished cleaning up outside.

She was trying to fit a toy truck into her mouth while Alice watched with a small smile on her lips.

Aro and Sally had returned from their day out, Sally was sitting next to Alice on the floor, while Aro and Carlisle were making plans to go play golf before they went back to Italy. Alec and Jane had disappeared as soon as they got in the door, both were screaming at each other and we hadn't heard from them since.

The doorbell rang again as I was halfway across the lobby.

"Bloody impatient bastards." I muttered. No one seemed to grasp the concept that sometimes it takes a bit longer to get to the door.

I swung the door open and glared at what was on the other side.

"What part of 'stay the fuck away' don't you get?" I asked as I held onto the side of the door.

Renee scowled as she jutted her chin out at me, determination on her face. "I want to see them," she said before trying to barge past me, I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back. She winced slightly as I pushed her out of the door and back onto the front steps.

"Get out," I growled as I towered over her.

"You can't stop me from seeing them; they are my grandchildren." She was getting despite now, Charlie had obviously told her to stay away until he could sort something out with Bella, it was the sort of thing he would do, but it seemed Renee couldn't resist being a pain in my ass and just had to come over for one last attempt at getting her grandkids.

"You really have any idea do you, you really don't get how much my wife hates you. She never wants to see you again, but she's already told you that, have you managed to forget already? Oh, and I'd imagine you're in very big trouble for breaking the restraining order my lawyer filed against you. This family is quick at getting what we want and we want you out of our lives, it would be fucking fantastic if you just left, for your own sake."

"Are you threatening me?" She asked incredulously, as though she didn't expect it.

"You can count on it."

For a moment she looked genuinely scared, but then it disappeared behind a carefully built mask she had perfected over the years. "You can't hurt me, my daughter won't stand for it."

"You're delusional if you think Bella would care. She'd probably be the one wielding the axe. You hurt her when you tried to take Renesmee away, you hurt her and pissed her off all at the same time. And you know what you did to me? You just made me angry and when I get angry I get creative, do you really want me to get creative with you?"

The fear was back.

"Now get the fuck away from my house and away from my family, because the worst that will happen if you do is you will be punished by law for breaking the restraining order. I won't bother telling you what the worst will be if you stay any longer on my doorstep, because I think you already have an idea in your head about that."

"This isn't over," she growled as she stepped away from me and moved back to her car.

"Oh, it is." I said as I swung the door shut with a deafening thud.

"Don't slam doors in this house, whoever that was." Esme's voice carried from the kitchen again. I chuckled softly and went through to see her, "Ah, I should have known. You realize that you slam more doors than Emmett does, don't you."

"No," I said as I picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the middle of the island counter, "but the fact you do makes me smile."

"I know more than you think." She grinned.

"You scare me, mother."

She laughed and shook her head slightly, "I should hope so, how else do you think I managed to keep some control in this house when you were younger?"

"Simple, you bought our love and our good behavior." I smirked, "With cookies and other baked goods."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the mixing bowl in front of her. I walked around the island to give her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back out into the lobby and up the stairs.

On the second floor landing Jane had Alec in a head lock and seemed to be refusing to let go of him. I looked at them strangely as they fought, they didn't seem to notice my presence, or at least they weren't bothered to acknowledge it.

"I swear, you piece of shit, I'm going to kill you in your sleep one day." Jane spat.

"Like you actually could," Alec chocked out.

"Fucking bring it on!"

I ignored them as best I could as I continued up the stairs, they would be best of friends again in a few minutes, there wasn't really any need to get in the way; they'd only end up taking it out on me.

As much as I loved having Sally and Aro stay with us, I wished they'd left their children with one of Aro's brothers in Italy. Sometimes they just got on my nerves, having teenagers around a lot of the time was just something I wasn't used to and it was fucking doing my head in.

I could hear their argument continue as I walked down the hallway towards my bedroom and rolled my eyes. Sally's voice joined them; she must have heard them from downstairs, and she quickly got them to shut up.

I heard the stomping of feet and the slamming of doors briefly before there was silence once again.

Bella was lying on the sofa in our room, with Cassandra lying belly down on her chest, fast asleep. I smiled as Bella noticed me and lifted her finger to her lips, telling me to move as quietly as I could. I padded over to the sofa as softly as I could and bent down to give her a quick kiss.

"When did she fall asleep?" I whispered.

"Just a few minutes ago," Bella hummed softly, "she was just needing a change.

"Do you want me to put her back in her crib?"

"No, just leave her here," Bella smiled as she looked down at our youngest daughter. She looked so peaceful, her small fists resting on my wife's collarbones, with her feet barely reaching Bella's belly.

"Okay, I'll be in the music room if you need me." I bent down for another kiss and softly walked back over to the door, closing it silently behind me.

* * *

a/n

Come visit me on the forums.  
http:/www[dot]twilighted[dot]?f=44&t=6479&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

Reviews are always welcome.

Alice.x


End file.
